Dejarla ir
by Lunanoe
Summary: Tenía que hacerse un nudo en el corazón y dejarla ir, otorgarle la oportunidad de huir de aquella diana en la que se había convertido para John El Rojo. Sus miradas, verde y azul, se cruzaron por última vez antes de que el ascensor se cerrara.
1. Adiós, Teresa

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la noticia. A Van Pelt se le había caído el teléfono de las manos, Cho cerró el libro que tan absorto le había tenido segundos ates y Rigsby por poco se muere al entrarle un repentino ataque de tos debido a que se le había atragantado el bocadillo. Sólo Jane conservaba la calma, dando un sorbo a su té mientras los demás estaban mudos por la tan asombrante noticia que acababa de transmitirles Lisbon y cuyo contenido versaba sobre su inminente traslado al FBI al día siguiente.

-Vamos chicos, no pongáis esas caras, ni que me fuera a la otra punta del mundo. Nos seguiremos viendo- dijo Lisbon al observar el jarro de agua fría que había supuesto para sus compañeros su marcha. Bueno, para casi todos sus compañeros, porque Jane continuaba impasible, como si no le afectara no volver a trabajar nunca más a sus órdenes. -Claro -pensó Lisbon-, estará deseando que me vaya. Seguro que se cree que el nuevo le va a recibir con una alfombra roja.

El siguiente sonido que inundó la sala fueron los sollozos de Van Pelt, seguido de los deseos de buena suerte de Cho y las inquisitivas preguntas de Rigsby, dando a entender cómo podía abandonar el CBI por irse al FBI. No lo entendía. Ninguno de ellos lo entendían, pensó Lisbon.

-¿Pero por qué te marchas, jefa? -preguntó Rigsby- ¿Es qué ha sucedido algo que nosotros no sepamos? -su mirada, al igual que la de Van Pelt y Cho, se posó en Jane.

-¡A mí no me miréis! -replicó Jane levantándose del sofá para ofrecerle un pañuelo a Grace- Por esta vez, la culpa no es mía.

-El FBI es una buena agencia, chicos -respondió Lisbon- Y creo que es hora de un cambio, de evolucionar laboralmente.

-Y de estar más cerca de Mancini, ¿eh? -preguntó Jane con una sonrisa pícara.

-Punto primero, te equivocas de cabo a rabo, y en segundo lugar, si fuera cierto, no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie. Además, qué ocurre, ¿tengo que dar explicaciones de todo lo que hago? Si quiero irme al FBI, tengo toda la libertad para hacerlo.

-Nosotros sólo nos preocupamos por ti, jefa -dijo Van Pelt- Y saber si tu marcha se debe a algún tipo de disgusto con algo o alguien del CBI.

Se había pasado y mucho, dijo Lisbon para sus adentros. Pero la actitud de Jane la había desarmado por completo, y su comentario sobre Mancini todavía más. ¡Cuándo aprenderás, Teresa Lisbon, cuándo! En algún momento llegó a creer que él inventaría mil pretextos para evitar su marcha, que le prometería cambiar de actitud si ella continuaba en el CBI o inclusive fantaseó con la idea de que se marcharan juntos al FBI. ¿Y todas esas ideas estúpidas por qué? Por ese maldito "te quiero" que inundaba sus sueños cada noche. Pensó que su asesor había pasado de verla de jefa a mujer, que era a su lado con quien quería comenzar una nueva vida lejos de su loca obsesión por John El Rojo. Pero, no, todo lo contrario. Sonreía con su marcha y con la idea de una relación más allá de lo profesional con Mancini. ¡Uf, como deseaba golpearle! No, como deseaba echarse a llorar por haber sido tan sumamente idiota.

-Chicos, sólo quería deciros que fue un placer trabajar con ustedes, que siempre seréis el mejor equipo que pueda tener y que os agradezco vuestra ayuda en todos los complicados momentos que hemos pasado juntos -se retiró una lágrima, fruto de los sentimientos de frustración que la embargaban y, por qué no, por decirle adiós a su tan leal equipo-. Por favor, demostrarle al nuevo jefe la buena unidad que le han asignado, que se sienta dichoso de trabajar a vuestro lado. Hacerle sentir lo mismo que he sentido yo todos estos años.

Dicho esto, Grace la abrazó, con la cara bañada en lágrimas. Lisbon no era muy amante de los abrazos, pero rodeó a su joven agente en señal del enorme cariño que le profesaba. Cuando Grace se retiró, le tocó el turno a Risgby, a quien Lisbon tuvo casi que empujar porque la fuerza de su abrazo estuvo a punto de ahogarla. Por último, Cho le dio un breve abrazo y volvió a desearle suerte, no sin antes susurrarle:

-¿De verdad te merece la pena irte? Mira que pierdes de vista a Jane, pero te toca soportar a Mancini.

Lisbon, que no quería hacer un circo de su despedida, les mandó a casa, haciéndoles partícipes de sus mejores deseos hacia ellos en cuanto a su nueva situación sin ella. Cuando todos se hubieron ido, posó sus ojos verdes en los azules de Jane, quien continuaba de pie en mitad de la sala. Lisbon se acercó a él y alargó su mano en señal de despedida:

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de perderme de vista, Jane? -le preguntó con una sonrisa, a pesar de que por dentro el alma se le rompía en pedazos al sospechar que así era.

-Teresa...

Pronunció su nombre de una manera extraña, como nunca antes había salido de sus labios. Nunca la mención de su nombre había transmitido la misma angustia que figuraba en la voz de Jane. Además, se percató de que sus ojos azules comenzaban a aguarse un poco. Sin casi darse cuenta, a Lisbon se le volvió a resbalar otra lágrima. Había que ver lo que estaba llorando ese día.

-Teresa -volvió a repetir Patrick- ¿cómo podría convencerte de que te quedaras? Sé que no soy el compañero ideal, que muchas veces desearías volarme las tapas de los sesos, que por mi culpa te hago tener aún más papeleo. Pero de lo que puedes estar segura es que todos y cada uno de los segundos que he estado a tu lado me han hecho entender el motivo de por qué existo: Teresa, nací para amarte, mi existencia no tendría sentido alguno si no te hubiera conocido.

No, él no podía estar diciendo eso. No, era imposible, se repetía Teresa a sí misma. ¡No, él no podía estar declarándose ahora, en ese momento! Además, si tanto significaba para él, ¿por qué no se había pronunciado cuando anunció su partida?

-Sé que estás preguntándote por qué no reaccioné cuando dijiste que te ibas -maldita sea, se dijo Teresa, ¿es qué llevaba los pensamientos escritos en la cara o qué?-. Voy a explicarte el motivo: porque ya lo sabía, es más, deseaba que esto sucediera. Cuando te oí decirle a Mancini que aceptabas su oferta, el corazón se me partió en mil pedazos pero, por otro lado, un gran peso se quitó de mi cuerpo.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó nerviosamente Lisbon.

-Porque si continúas a mi lado, tarde o temprano, John acabará por hacerte daño y prefiero continuar lo que me quede de vida sin ti y saberte a salvo antes que continuar disfrutando de tu compañía pero con el miedo a que pueda perderte en cualquier momento.

En esta ocasión, fue por la mejilla de Jane por la que resbaló una lágrima. Cuando Lisbon iba a responder, un par de pisadas irrumpieron en el bullpen. Mancini.

-Perdón, ¿interrumpo algo? -preguntó un poco azorado Mancini.

-No, no te preocupes. ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Lisbon, luchando por bajar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-Había pensado que podrías venir a la oficina y así te voy poniendo al día sobre el caso que estamos investigando.

-Ah, claro, me parece perfecto. -Lisbon agarró su bolso, que estaba en la mesa de Risgby, y volvió a alargar su mano a la de Jane, el cual se la tomó y se llevó a los labios. Lisbon sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. -Un honor haber trabajado a tu lado, Patrick.

-El placer fue mío, Teresa -contestó, apartando su mano de los labios y acariciándola con la yema de sus dedos.

Y, de esa manera, Jane vio perderse a Lisbon por el pasillo caminando junto a Mancini. Cómo deseaba haber corrido tras ella, postrarse a sus pies y suplicarle que se quedara. Pero, no, la amaba y sabía que debía marchar. Tenía que hacerse un nudo en el corazón y dejarla ir, otorgarle la oportunidad de huir de aquella diana en la que se había convertido para John El Rojo. Sus miradas, verde y azul, se cruzaron por última vez antes de que el ascensor se cerrara. En lo que ninguno de los dos reparó fue en la mano derecha de Mancini, que se metía dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, sujetando con fuerza la pequeña bola roja que guardaba con recelo y ocultaba su verdadera identidad. La señal de John El Rojo.


	2. Mejor que un té

-¿Puedes venir un momento a mi despacho, Jane?

Ya está la nueva con la misma cara avinagrada que hace una semana cuando llegó al CBI. No es una mala persona, algo orgullosa, ambiciosa y sin pelos en la lengua. Cualquiera diría que es mi combinación perfecta. Además, es una mujer atractiva. Tiene la misma edad que Lisbon, aunque ni de lejos podría alcanzar su perfecta belleza, sus ojos son de color miel y su cabello oscuro es algo más claro que el de Lisbon. Sí, resulta algo patético y hasta obsesivo comparar cada uno de sus rasgos con los de mi antigua jefa, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? La veo en cada pared de la oficina, paso cada noche por la puerta de ese despacho para poco después darme cuenta de que esto no es una pesadilla y que ella realmente se ha ido. ¿Cómo le irá en el FBI? ¿La estarán tratando bien? Pero, ¿por qué no iban a hacerlo? Ella es una buena agente aunque no paro de decirme a mi mismo que nadie podrá tratarla de la misma manera que yo, nadie la mirará igual, no habrá hombre alguno que adore incluso la uña de su dedo meñique. Ni tan siquiera Mancini, con esa cara de bobo que tiene, podrá jamás igualar ni la milésima parte del amor que siento por Teresa, lo único que a él le interesa es llevársela a la cama. Uf, que ganas me entran de buscarle y meterle un puñetazo por el simple hecho de que está a su lado y yo no.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Jane?

La voz de mi jefa, Scarlett, me devolvió a la realidad, a esa en la que estoy sentado en _ese _sofá y ella en _su _silla. Aún se me antoja extraño ver a otra persona que no sea Lisbon en ese lugar, nadie sabrá ocupar su sitio nunca.

-¡Jane, dime algo, quita esa cara de idiota y contéstame!

-Perdona, ¿qué has dicho Scarlett?

Resopló de puro enojo y su mirada ardió. Tenía ganas de pegarme. Solté una pequeña risita.

-¿Te hace gracia, Patrick?

-Jane

-Te estoy hablando de algo realmente serio, Jane, ¡no puedes ir hipnotizando a la gente por ahí, no es ético!

-¿Y dónde está eso escrito? Yo no he visto ninguna ley que prohiba la hipnosis.

-Tú te tomas todo esto a risa. Menos mal que he llegado, la agente Lisbon te tenía demasiado consentido, te dejaba hacer lo que se te daba la gana, pero eso va a cambiar. Yo no soy Teresa Lisbon.

-Eso lo tengo más que claro. Nunca serás para mí Teresa Lisbon.

Suspiró y se levantó, sentándose en el borde de la mesa para quedarnos a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Mira Jane, he oído hablar de la buena relación que tenías con Lisbon y entiendo que te cueste aceptar la idea de que no está y otro ha ocupado su lugar, pero te agradecería que me dieras un poco de aire. No puedes negar que ni tan siquiera me has concedido la oportunidad de darte a conocer mi verdadero yo.

Eso era cierto. Nadie podía obviar el desagrado que me provocaba Scarlett desde el primer minuto que puso un pie en la oficina y todo porque había reemplazado a Lisbon. El equipo tampoco estaba muy feliz con este nuevo cambio, pero sabían disimular mejor que yo.

-Scarlett, nadie ha dicho que tú y yo tengamos que llevarnos bien.

-Pero sería mucho mejor trabajar en una atmósfera relajada, llevándonos todos bien. Además, si tan mal te caigo, ¿por qué sigues trabajando aquí en vez de salir corriendo detrás de tu querida Lisbon?-pronunció esta pregunta con un tono de enojo.

-Me marcharé del CBI en el momento en que John El Rojo y yo quedemos cara a cara. Hasta ese momento, tendré que quedarme aquí.

-Eres...

-Disculpe, jefa- Cho interrumpió nuestra pequeña disputa para informar de un nuevo caso.

-Enseguida vamos, Cho -contestó Scarlett- ¿Vienes, Jane?

-No, id ustedes.

-Como quieras -replicó mi jefa antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Cho me lanzó una mirada que quería decir "a mí tampoco me cae bien, pero hagamos un pequeño esfuerzo".

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, puse rumbo a la cocina con la intención de prepararme un té. Las puertas del ascensor se abrió y, entonces, el mundo se congeló. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo con el flequillo al lado, sus ojos verdes estaban ligeramente maquillados, su torso quedaba cubierto con una camiseta azul celeste y chaqueta negra, unos pantalones oscuros ocultaban sus piernas, las cuales desembocaban en unos botines grises con un poco de cuña. Me encontró enseguida y me sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas con las que se te para el corazón y no recuerdas tan siquiera quién eres, lo único de lo que es capaz tu cerebro es de informarte de que ella se aproxima. Había sido un iluso al creer que podría dejarla ir y no volverla a ver largo tiempo. ¿Cómo me las había apañado para vivir sin ella tantos años? ¿Cómo había logrado no salir corriendo a su encuentro esa semana? Se detuvo ante mí y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, abrazándome, gesto muy extraño en Lisbon, totalmente opuesta a cualquier demostración de afecto. Hice lo propio rodeando su estrecha cintura, perdiéndome en el olor que desprendía su cuello. Me entraron ardientes deseos de humedecer su cuello con un sendero de besos, pero cabía la posibilidad de que ella me atizara un puñetazo y me castigara con desaparecer otra semana más.

-¿Cómo va todo, Jane? -me preguntó, rompiendo el abrazo, aunque yo aún conservaba mis manos en su cintura. - Te veo bien, no tienes ningún cardenal visible, por lo que intuyo que todavía no te han pegado.

-Bueno, desde que te has ido no tenía demasiadas ganas de provocar a nadie.

-Entonces he hecho bien en irme, así te ahorrarás el que te golpeen cada dos por tres -dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Preferiría mil puñetazos en la nariz si con eso lograra retenerte a mi lado.

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante el cual ambos nos quedamos mirándonos. Ella estaba roja como un tomate, buscando una frase con la que desembarazarse de mi comentario. No había nadie en el CBI y yo no podía frenar esas ansias de besarla. Coloqué mis manos en su cuello y me acerqué a sus labios. Ella se apartó ante tal proximidad.

-Lisbon, yo...

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Patrick? -me sorprendió que me llamara por mi nombre de pila. Su voz reflejaba dolor. - Tuviste días para decirme lo que sentías por mí, para intentar besarme. ¿Sabes lo qué creo? Que haces todo esto sólo porque te molesta pensar que puedo apañármelas sin tí, creías que iba a estar siempre contigo, soportando tus embustes y quejas por culpa de tus malas acciones. Necesitas una mentira para intentar que vuelva, para que yo continúe arreglando tus problemas. No voy a estar siempre ahí, Patrick, llegará un momento en el que tomaré un camino diferente y ya no pueda ayudarte.

-Eso es lo que quiero Teresa, que te marches. -se quedó un poco dislocada, asombrada por mi afirmación -. Me duele el que dudes de mis sentimientos por tí cuando pienso que es algo obvio y lógico el que esté enamorado de ti pero, por otro lado, prefiero aguantar el dolor de tu ausencia antes que tenerte a mi lado para que prosigas en la lista negra de John El Rojo.

-Nada va a ser que desaparezca de esa lista.

-John El Rojo sólo te quiero porque sabes que lo eres todo para mi, quiere destruir todo lo que me hace feliz por el hecho de que le dejé en ridículo hace años en un medio público. Teresa, me muero de ganas de que vuelvas a trabajar aquí, de que estés conmigo, pero no podría vivir sabiendo que estas siendo comida para gusanos por mi culpa. No te haces una idea de cuanto te quiero, Teresa.

Me miro con sus preciosos ojos verdes que parecían presos de una emoción cuyo motivo no entendí. Se acercó a mí, quedando pegados nuestros cuerpos, y me susurró:

-Si John me quiere, que venga, le estaré esperando, pero él no tiene porque condicionar tu vida, Patrick. No me alejes más, he estado esperando esto diez años, no me digas que separarnos es lo más conveniente porque me niego a hacerlo. No sabes que semana tan horrible he pasado...

No le dejé más tiempo para hablar. Puse mis manos alrededor de sus muslos y presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Nuestras bocas se movían en frenéticos movimientos, ella enredaba sus dedos entre mis rizos, pegándome todavía más contra su anatomía. Si hubiéramos estado en mi habitación de motel o en su apartamento la hubiera tumbado sobre la mesa y habría recorrido cada centímetro de su piel con la lengua, pero estábamos en el CBI, demasiado era que nos estuviéramos besando en la cocina, corriendo el riesgo de que apareciera alguien y nos pillara. Una minúscula parte de mi cerebro me gritaba que la apartara, que eso no estaba bien, que tenía que desaparecer de su vida para ponerla a salvo. Pero yo sabía que eso era imposible, no era capaz de apartarla de mí, era como pedirle a un músico que rompiera su violín o a una madre que abandonara a su hijo. Ella era toda mi vida, si volvíamos a separarnos yo acabaría enloqueciendo y el mundo volvería a ser algo opaco y oscuro, una gran masa carente de sentido. Se apartó. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente era que se sentía incómoda profesando tales muestras de afecto en ese lugar, a pesar de que ya no trabajara allí y no se nos pudiera aplicar esa regla tan absurda de las "no relaciones entre compañeros". Agachó la mirada y toda su cara volvió a enrojecer. Suspiró.

-Jane, no podemos hacer esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Lo mejor será que vayamos a tu apartamento -respondí, fantaseando con las múltiples posibilidades que nos ofrecía el estar encerrados y juntos entre cuatro paredes sin nadie alrededor. La sangre se me bajó un poco.

-No, no es eso, aunque guarda cierta relación.

-¿Entonces?

-Jane, no podemos hacer esto. Estoy saliendo con Mancini.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. La voz de Van Pelt me sonaba alejada, a pesar de que estaba a pocos pies de distancia. Dejaba entrever su alegría de tener a la jefa allí, pero no puedo asegurar cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas. Mi cabeza estaba muy lejos de las oficinas del CBI, intentaba asimilar el comentario que Lisbon había acabado de transmitir. Con Mancini, con ese niñato idiota. Me entraron ganas de vomitar al imaginarle tocando el cuerpo con el que tantas noches había fantaseado, que había probado el delicioso sabor de ese par de labios que para mí representaban algo más que el cielo. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo de pura rabia al imaginarlo sobre ella mientras susurraba su nombre. Le metí un puñetazo a la pared provocando un silencio sepulcral entre todos. Lisbon me miraba con expresión de total arrepentimiento, incluso de vergüenza, pero, más allá, pude captar algo que no supe encajar en ese momento: la rabia cegaba todos mis sentidos, toda mi capacidad de captar las emociones ajenas. Me entraron unas ganas tremendas de ir en busca de Mancini, a pesar de lo lamentable que me resultaba ese deseo. ¿Cómo podía culparle de tener una relación con ella? Cualquier hombre se sentiría dichoso de compartir más que un par de saludos con Teresa Lisbon. Sentía un inmenso dolor en los nudillos, pero no era comparable al que experimentaba por saber que definitivamente la había perdido. ¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Dejarla en stand by otros diez años? Tenía que hacer su vida, sería muy egoísta el querer tenerla sólo para mí y en términos de amigos, a pesar de que ella no significaba sólo eso para mí desde hacía mucho. Por fortuna no estaba Scarlett, porque seguro que me hubiera mandado a casa con la excusa de "estás muy cansado Jane, necesitas descansar". Si, cansado, pero de esta situación en la que estaba metido hasta el cuello, obsesionado por encontrar a un hombre por el que me había alejado de la mujer de mi vida. Todavía recordaba aquella conversación con Charlotte, que me invitaba a que abandonara ese juego absurdo en el que llevaba inmerso desde su fallecimiento. Ojalá pudiera, hija mía, pero tenía que eliminar a John El Rojo si quería tener un futuro con Teresa Lisbon o, por lo menos, si para esas alturas aún me quedaban ganas de tener una vida.

-Jane, ¿qué te ocurre? -preguntó Rigsby, un poco intimidado por aquel pequeño arrebato de ira por mi parte. Seguro que yo era la última persona a la que mi equipo podía imaginar golpeando una pared.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? -replicó Van Pelt, preocupada. Probablemente pensaba que me había vuelto loco del todo. - Vamos a tener que informar a Scarlett si no nos dices qué te ocurre.

-¡Que exagerados sois! ¿No puedo golpear una pared o qué? Yo también tengo malos días.

La mirada que me lanzó Teresa daba a entender que quería salir pitando de ese lugar y lo miserable que se sentía por ver el dolor que me había infligido. No, Lisbon, no es tu culpa, soy yo, que soy un perturbado celoso que pretendía alejarte de él pero, al mismo tiempo, apartarte de cualquier hombre que no fuera yo.

-Me voy, chicos -dijo Lisbon -. No preocuparos por Jane, está bien, algo cansado, pero no os alarméis. A ver si puedo venir otro día.

-Ojalá jefa, te extrañamos mucho, la verdad. ¿Por qué no vuelves? -suplicó Van Pelt.

-Estoy muy bien en el FBI, chicos, me apetecía un cambio.

-Buen cambio, ¿Verdad, Lisbon? -pregunté con malicia.

Me echó una mirada asesina pero, a la misma vez, de comprensión. Quería arrancarme la cabeza por esa pregunta pero entendía por qué la había formulado.

-Cuidaros -deseó Lisbon.

Van Pelt y Rigsby se marcharon a sus respectivos escritorios mientras yo continuaba en la cocina, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Lisbon. Me daba la impresión que ella quería decirme algo más, pero que no se atrevía a hacerlo. Las puertas del ascensor volvieron a cerrarse pero, en esta ocasión, no hubo cruce alguno entre azul y verde: el verde estaba demasiado ocupado agachando la cabeza aunque no me pasó desapercibida que antes de que las puertas se unieran, una lágrima verde cayó sobre una de las losas.


	3. Una llamada inesperada

Sólo quedábamos Scarlett y yo en el CBI. Ella estaba en _su _despacho demasiado ocupada rellenando papeleo como para entrometerse en mis asuntos, y yo estaba muy ocupado intentando borrar las dolorosas imágenes que ocupaban mi mente en ese momento y que versaban sobre la relación no profesional entre Lisbon y Mancini. No lo entendía. ¿Que tenía ese que no tuviera yo? Bien, reflexionemos: en primer lugar, no estaba obsesionado por dar caza a un asesino en serie y, en segundo lugar...La verdad, no se me ocurría ningún otro motivo pero la primera razón era más que suficiente para que Lisbon le quisiera a él y no a mí. Pero, por otra parte, me intrigaba mucho la mirada que me había dedicado antes de marcharse: ansiaba decirme algo, eso lo tenía claro, pero intentaba reprimir las ganas. ¿Es qué le había ocurrido? Llevaba toda la tarde devanándome los sesos para hallar algo que pudiera inquietarla pero no se me ocurría nada. Había cogido mi móvil y buscado su número aunque no fui capaz de pulsar la tecla de llamada. Entre nosotros no había secretos, ¿me estarían cegando los celos? Di un sorbo a mi taza de té, cerrando los ojos para perderme en aquel sabroso aroma. Era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Lisbon. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Trabajar o dedicada al placer? ¡Uf, me ponía de los nervios al considerar la segunda opción! Cuando abrí los ojos, vi a Scarlett entrando en la sala para quedar de pie ante mí, pues que me encontraba sentando en mi sofá. Puso los brazos en jarra y nos quedamos mirándonos largo rato hasta que ella optó por romper el silencio que tan incómodo le estaba resultando:

-Jane, me gustaría hablar de un asunto contigo.

-Ya, hoy no he colaborado mucho en el caso pero te prometo que mañana me incorporaré a la investigación -"si me apetece" pensé.

-No, no se trata de eso. Es sobre otro tema.

-Dime.

-Esta mañana me he puesto en contacto con la directora del FBI y hemos estado conversando sobre los casos que ocupan a cada brigada. Me ha comentado que la unidad de homicidios recién acaba de incorporarse a la investigación de un caso y no les vendría mal una ayuda extra por lo que le sugerí la idea de tenerte allí el tiempo que dure la investigación para que dieras tu punto de vista y, de paso, renovarte un poco. ¿Qué dices?

Me arrepentí de los malos adjetivos que le había impuesto durante aquella semana. Yo sabía que no había orquestado mi traslado al FBI por renovarme profesionalmente, había algo más, el único motivo por el que yo querría trabajar en esa brigada. Y ella lo sabía.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? -le pregunté.

-¿El qué, Jane?

-No te hagas la despistada. Sabes la razón por la que aceptaré estar un breve tiempo en el FBI.

-No, no la sé -replicó. Mentía fatal, en eso se parecía a Lisbon -. Pero, sí quieres que te diga algo, la vida es demasiado corta como para vivirla en el papel de cazador. Un día te despertarás, mirarás atrás y te arrepentirás de lo que no pudiste hacer una hora antes.

-¿Sabes algo sobre eso, Scarlett? -vi como sus ojos se empañaban y su voz comenzaba a quebrar.

-Mi marido lleva en coma un año y dos semanas, y mi hijo de seis años vive postrado en una silla de ruedas desde ese tiempo y de la que no puedo levantarle porque no dispongo del dinero para pagar su operación. Todo a raíz de un accidente. Un desgraciado que iba hasta el culo de anfetas compartió carretera con mi marido y mi hijo, que volvían de comprar la tarta de mi cumpleaños. El drogadicto ese perdió el control del coche y empujó el coche de mis chicos por un barranco.

-Lo siento.

-Mira, sé que no soy la persona más simpática del mundo pero, ¿cómo iba a serlo cuando el amor de mi vida vive conectado a una máquina sin mover un músculo?

Me levanté y la abracé. Pobre mujer, ella sí que tenía un drama encima. A fin de cuentas, yo sabía que Lisbon estaba bien pero ella no, vivía con la incertidumbre de no saber si su marido despertaría algún día o moriría en el intento. Me aparté y estrechamos nuestras manos en señal de despedida. Me disponía a irme pero, cuando llegué a la puerta, me detuve para preguntarle algo:

-Scarlett -no se giró, ya que no quería que la viera llorar, pero sabía que estaba prestándome atención- , ¿cuántos favores le debías a la directora del FBI?

Soltó una pequeña risita.

-Para eso están los compañeros, ¿no?

-Hemos localizado una furgoneta negra que concuerda con la misma matrícula que nos dio la testigo, Lisbon.

-¿Y a qué esperas para llamar al propietario, Smith? -preguntó exasperada Lisbon.

-Quería saber si estabas de acuerdo en que contactara con él.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo! ¿Qué pasa, qué necesitáis mi permiso para investigar pruebas? ¿También vais a pedirme autorización para detener al asesino? ¡Vaya panda de...!

-Relájate, Lisbon -dijo Mancini, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Lisbon, que los apartó rápidamente. Esa es mi chica.

Oía esa conversación agachado en el pasillo, sin ser visto pero siendo testigo de todo lo que se cocía en la oficina. No reparé en el gesto de Mancini, ni en la tetera que descansaba sobre la que supuse sería la mesa de Lisbon, la jefa de esa unidad, sólo tenía ojos para ella: llevaba el cabello liso con su flequillo recto ocultando su frente y la misma ropa que utilizaba para el trabajo. Dejé sus ojos para lo último, sabedor de que cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas entraría en acción en el momento en que los observara. En ese momento, no me importó que estuviera con Mancini, ni que jamás tuviéramos algo más allá de lo estrictamente profesional: iba a compartir unos días con ella, volviendo a trabajar codo a codo. Y eso era lo que importaba, el que estaríamos juntos. Me puse en pie y entré en la sala. Se me hizo un nudo el corazón y casi podía sentir el estómago en mi garganta. Diablos, ¿cómo había sopesado el alejarme para siempre de aquella mujer? El equipo de Lisbon se volvió a mirarse, todos menos ella, puesto que tenía las manos cubriendo sus ojos y caminaba hacia el final de la sala. No obstante, cuando dio la vuelta y liberó a sus ojos del velo de oscuridad, se quedó de piedra. Se le escapó una sonrisa y caminó hacia mí, algo rápido pero no demasiado para no llamar la atención. Iba a darme un abrazo pero se detuvo en seco, probablemente recordando la tarde anterior y lo que había supuesto para mí el anuncio de su nueva relación. No quería estar en tensión con ella esos días así que fui yo el que la abracé, fingiendo que no ocurría nada. Sí que pasaba algo. Que el mundo se había detenido, que mi corazón amenazaba con salir de mi pecho en cualquier momento...y que Mancini me miraba con una mirada asesina, de esas de las que se dicen "si las miradas matasen...". Me permití el lujo de sonreirle algo descarado para que se enterara de que yo seguía siendo importante para ella, que nunca nadie iba a lograr borrarme de su vida. Lisbon se retiró sin dejar de sonreír:

-¿Qué haces aquí Jane? No, espera -su tono cambió al de preocupación- , ¿qué has hecho?

-Nada, ¿no te lo ha dicho tu jefa? -negó con la cabeza- Como andáis algo liados con el caso, Scarlett me ha ofrecido a esta unidad para echar una mano y tu jefa ha aceptado.

-¡De ninguna manera! -exclamó Mancini indignado- No necesitamos de la ayuda de ningún psíquico para resolver un homicidio. No vas a decirnos como hacer nuestro trabajo.

-Cállate, Mancini -le ordenó Lisbon autoritaria, volviéndose hacie su equipo- . Llevo muchos años trabajando con Jane y no será policía pero es de los mejores en esto. Además, no podemos negar que estamos un poco estancados y seguro que con Jane logramos resolver el caso.

-Por supuesto, Jane siempre es indispensable, ¿no es verdad, Teresa? -preguntó irritado y provocador Mancini. Me dieron ganas de partirle la boca.

-Vamos, Gabe, no te pongas así -le pidió un hombre de color alto y delgado al que identifiqué, por la voz, como Smith -. Tenemos que ser honestos y pedir ayuda cuando es necesario. No seremos peores policías porque Jane nos ayude.

Mancini gruñó.

-Pero nada de truquitos, ¿te queda claro?

-¿Y a tí te queda claro que la jefa soy yo, Mancini? -le preguntó Lisbon muy molesta- No tienes autoridad para dar órdenes, eso es competencia mía. Y ahora, ve con Smith y Gómez -el otro agente del equipo, un chico joven un poco bajito pero en buena forma al que se le veía muy intimidado por la discusión- a por el propietario de la furgoneta. ¡Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?! ¿Tengo que firmarte un justificante?

Mancini ni me miró al salir. Probablemente no fuera capaz de controlar su temperamento y me atizara un puñetazo en la nariz. Bueno, lo más seguro es que acabarán golpeándome a lo largo del caso, así que no tenía porque temer.

-Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí, Jane -dijo Lisbon- . Pero no deberías estar aquí.

-¿Por qué? Me aburro sin tí en el CBI, Scarlett no es de las que salte a la mínima y a mí me gusta que me riñan, soy algo masoquista.

-Sabes a que me refiero.

-Y tú sabes porque prefiero evitar ese tema.

Finalmente, se rindió y resopló. Caminó hacia su mesa, colocada al final del pasillo, y me trajo una carpeta, seguramente con los datos de la investigación. Por su cara no parecía que el contenido de aquella carpeta fuera ese. Su mirada me recordó a la del día anterior. ¿Iba a contarme el motivo de su angustia?

-Jane, como sabrás, tengo una relación con Mancini.

-Lo sé, Lisbon, así que preferiría que no lo mencionarás. Ya es bastante duro saber que he perdido toda oportunidad contigo como para que me lo restriegues por la cara.

Pareció molestarle mucho ese comentario.

-Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño, Jane, pero tengo un motivo para estar con él.

-¿De verdad quieres decirme lo que sientes por él, Lisbon? ¿Quieres verme tirado por los suelos o qué?

-Deja que acabe. La noche en la que me marché del CBI, Mancini me llevó a cenar y, cuando fue al baño, se le cayó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Y yo lo cogí.

-¿Qué era? ¿Es qué iba a pedirte matrimonio?

-Era una bolita roja.

En cuanto oí esas palabras, quise agarrar a Teresa y llevármela lo más lejos posible. Conocía la estructura de los seguidores de John El Rojo, había estudiado a fondo el funcionamiento de esa secta, y sabía que su principal símbolo era una bolita roja, lo suficientemente pequeña para llevarla a cualquier lugar. Entonces, ¿era Mancini el topo de John en el FBI? Y si Lisbon sabía lo que quería decir la bola, ¿por qué demonios estaba con él?

-Puede que se trate de una casualidad y no sea su discípulo, Jane.

-¿Quién lleva una bola roja por ahí, Lisbon?

-No te lances a la piscina, por favor, no tenemos pruebas.

-Noto en tus ojos que tú piensas como yo. Si es así, ¿por qué estás con él?

-Por ti.

-¿Por mi? Pues ya puedes dejarle, porque no me hace precisamente feliz esta relación.

-¿Es qué no te das cuenta? ¿Estás ciego?

-No te entiendo, Teresa.

-Patrick, es mejor aliarse con el enemigo antes que enfrentarse a él. Si es cierto que Gabe es de los suyos, la mejor manera de recabar información es accediendo a su círculo más íntimo, esto es, siendo lo más cercana posible a él. Y como sabía que está colado por mí, estoy usando esa baza para recabar información y cerciorarme realmente si pertenece o no a la secta de John El Rojo.

-Entonces -repliqué, boquiabierto ante lo que me había dicho-, ¿estás con Gabe Mancini para intentar recabar información sobre John El Rojo y atraparle?

-No, Patrick, ya te lo he dicho. Estoy por tí, para poder ir hasta John y que finalmente puedas tener el descanso que te mereces.

-Teresa -me sentí asqueado de mi mismo: estaba arriesgándose por mi causa, otra vez, pero esta vez era algo mucho más peligroso que un caso ordinario, hablábamos de entrar en contacto con uno de los discípulos de un asesino en serie. No podía permitir que continuara con aquello. -, por favor, no lo hagas, investigale desde la distancia, no te relaciones con él, podrías salir lastimada y yo...yo no soportaría otro golpe así, Teresa. Mi vida se quedaría en la nada si no estuvieras tú.

Iba a abrir la boca pero el sonido mi teléfono móvil la interrumpió. Pensé en ignorarlo, pero era tan insistente que opté por coger la llamada. Sin dejar de mirarnos, pulsé la tecla verde.

-¿Sí?

-Bienvenido al equipo, señor Jane.

La conversación se cortó pero yo me quedé con el teléfono en la mano. Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda: John El Rojo estaba allí.


	4. La muñeca de porcelana

**Disclaimer: **Si fuera mío, la serie parecería una telenovela en vez de un drama policial.

* * *

-¿No puedes localizar la llamada?-pregunté exasperado sin dejar de dar vueltas por el nuevo bullpen.

-Ya te lo he dicho, John Red ha llamado desde una cabina pública, es imposible localizarle.

John Red estaba allí, no en ese momento, pero sí lo estaría en los días posteriores, puede que me lo encontrara en la cafetería o trabajara con él, pero de lo que no me cabía ninguna duda era de que compartiría el mismo espacio de trabajo con el hombre que asesinó a mi esposa e hija y que me había pedido en una ocasión el cuerpo que yo tanto amaba. Me giré. Lisbon estaba sentada en su silla mirándome fijamente con una expresión de tristeza y rabia en los ojos. El estómago se me hizo una bola. Quería llevármela lejos de aquel lugar, esconderla en el último rincón de la Tierra para que estuviera a salvo de todo peligro, alejada de John Red. Pero,¿qué estaba diciendo? Sabía perfectamente que su vida dejaría de colgar de un hilo si yo me marchaba de su lado, si me trasladara miles de kilómetros de distancia de ella. No podía, se me paralizaba el corazón con tan sólo recordar la semana que había pasado sin Teresa Lisbon. ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir adelante sin ese par de ojos verdes que me llevaban a la locura? Sentí que se me humedecían los ojos. Perfecto, ya estaba llorando. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y, en menos de lo que dura un suspiro, Lisbon estuvo a mi lado irradiando preocupación al ver mis lágrimas, pues no era un espectáculo habitual verme a mí llorar.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Jane?

-Déjame llevarte lejos de aquí, Lisbon -le rogué, poniendo fin al llanto.

Se quedó perpleja. No imaginaba que su seguridad podría ser la causante de mi pena.

-Jane, no va a sucederme nada.

-Sí, claro que va a ocurrirte, cada segundo que pasamos juntos no significa otra cosa que una llegada más temprana de tu fecha de muerte -me estremecí- . Debería irme lejos, alejarme de tí para siempre...

-¡No, Patrick, no digas eso! -replicó Lisbon muy enojada- ¡Nunca barajes la posibilidad de marcharte tan sólo por creer que eso me mantendrá fuera del alcance de John Red!

-Pero, ¿no lo entiendes? Él sabe que lo eres todo para mí y por eso quiere separarnos, desea acabar contigo porque sabe que eso supondrá el fin de mi propia vida. ¿Por qué sino me pidió tu cadáver a través de Lorelei?

-John Red no va a continuar condicionando tu vida, Jane. Si quiere venir, que venga -se llevó una mano a su cinturón, donde descansaba su pistola- , le estoy esperando.

-Lisbon, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no dejas de mirar por los demás y empiezas a pensar en tí misma?

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

-No, porque si fuera así, no estarías con Mancini ni tampoco serías la primera en la lista negra de John Red.

-¿No lo entiendes, Jane? ¿Estás ciego?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Se mordió el labio inferior y sus mejillas enrojecieron igual que la luz del semáforo cuando detiene a los coches. Sospechaba lo que quería decir y también presuponía que su vergüenza a confesar sus sentimientos no la dejaría sacar a relucir todo lo que llevaba dentro. Así que, sin tener la total seguridad de que pensaba lo correcto, la atraje a mi cuerpo como la tarde pasada, volviendo a juntar nuestros labios en un beso que, conforme aumentaba la duración, se tornaba más intenso y comportaba que intervinieran las caricias. Teresa introdujo sus manos dentro de mi camisa, acariciando toda mi espalda. Suspiré. Abandoné sus labios y dejé un camino de besos y pequeños mordiscos por su cuello, acto que regaló a mis oídos el hermoso sonido de sus gemidos de placer. Supe que nunca más podría volver a plantear la opción de abandonarla, ni que tampoco podría hacerme daño el saber que estaba junto a Mancini, no cuando sólo era una mera relación nacida con el objetivo femenino de hallar pistas que concluyeran la carnicería que John Red llevaba cometiendo durante tantos años. Quería sentir a Lisbon dentro de mí, hacerla mía, rodearla con mis brazos y oír mi nombre entremezclado con unos cuantos suspiros. Ojalá estuviéramos en su despacho del CBI para poderla tumbar sobre el sofá y dar rienda suelta a las fantasías que me llevaban acosando desde el día que la vi en las oficinas del CBI. La llevé en brazos a su mesa pero, cuando la deposité sobre la madera, ella rebajó la intensidad de sus caricias y besos, alejándose unos pocos centímetros de mí. Yo intentaba volver a besarla pero ella me hacía la cobra con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué ocurre, me huele el aliento? -pregunté con su misma sonrisa.

-¿Te parece este el mejor lugar para manifestar nuestras perversiones? -dijo mientras acariciaba mi torso oculto bajo mi tres piezas.

-¿Y a tí te parece adecuado decirme esto mientras me acaricias de esta forma? Te aseguro que ahora mismo la sangre no me corre por las venas.

-Ya lo veo -replicó, agachando la mirada y colorada como una sandía- Pero este no es el lugar adecuado y, además, tengo que ir a casa de Mancini.

¡Puaj! Aunque me había propuesto no volver a sentir celos, era algo muy difícil de llevar a la práctica al profesarle a ese crío tan insípido los mismos placeres con los que me deleitaba a mí.

-¿Y a qué nivel de perversión llegas con Mancini? -pregunté acariciando su entrepierna. Soltó una risa nerviosa. Era imposible no quedarse embobado con Teresa Lisbon. ¿Cómo podía estar el cielo sin un ángel como ella?

-Ummmm -vuelve a moder su labio inferior y pone su boca en mi oído-, me limitaré a decirte que cada una de las siete noches que he pasado entre sus brazos me he imaginado en los tuyos.

-¿Y qué te ha gustado más? ¿Mis brazos ficticios o reales?

-Definitivamente los reales, con los ficticios no podía hacer ni la mitad de cosas que estoy pensando ahora.

Como le gustaba jugar conmigo, sabedora de la fuerte atracción que ejercía sobre mí. Mi cuerpo empezó a sudar fruto del calor interno que recorría cada célula de mi anatomía. Acaricié su mejilla y ella ladeó su preciosa carita a la palma de mi mano. Deposité un suave beso en sus labios.

-Patrick, cada vez estoy más cerca de lograr que a Mancini se le vaya la lengua, pero tienes que entender el por qué hago esto. ¿Te crees que me gusta estar con él?

-Tu dignidad vale más que atrapar a un asesino, no eres un trozo de carne.

-Tienes razón pero no puedo echarlo a perder todo ahora, no cuando estoy tan cerca.

-Si realmente es discípulo de John, algo de lo que estoy totalmente convencido, nunca te dirá nada, ellos preferirían morir antes que delatar a su maestro. Recuerda lo que le ocurrió a Lorelei.

Suspiró. Miró la puerta con desgana, agarrándose a la mesa como si se fuera a caer. No iba a consentir que se volviera a entregar a nadie más por trabajo, como si fuera una fulana, antes del oficio estaba el amor por uno mismo, mantener su dignidad, y Teresa Lisbon era un tesoro demasiado valioso como para echarse a perder en otros brazos que no la merecían y a los que se entregaba con un único propósito: entregarme al hombre que llevaba diez años buscando. Pero si encontrar a John Red iba a suponer que Lisbon hiciera algo que la desagradara, preferiría saberlo en libertad.

-Lisbon, esta noche no vas a estar con Mancini.

-No puedes decidir por mí.

-Claro que no puedo, pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras te vendes como carne de ganado. Aunque tenga que hipnotizarte, Teresa, pero te juro que no vas a volver a pasar una noche con Mancini si no es por voluntad propia.

Meditó durante unos instantes, batallando contra dos vocecitas que le decían que continuara con su misión y, por otro lado, que abandonara ese absurdo plan, que ella no había nacido para ser Mata Hari. Aproveché este momento de meditación para introducir argumentos a mi favor:

-Además, con el ridículo en el que le has hecho quedar esta tarde no creo que te reciba con los brazos abiertos.

-Pues yo dudo mucho que sea así. Mancini es como un niño con un juguete nuevo: ya puede estropearse cientos de veces que hasta que no se canse de él no lo soltará.

-Yo aún conservo muchos de mis juguetes.

Me miró con los ojos en blanco. Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a andar. Esa noche dormiría abrazado a una muñeca de porcelana.

7:30 a.m. Departamento de Teresa Lisbon.

-¡Jane, vamos, levántate, ¿has visto qué hora es?! -me dijo Lisbon mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

-Que obsesión tienes con la puntualidad, Teresa, ¿por qué no mejor -pregunté incorporándome de la cama y arrodillándome ante ella, levantando su camisa para besar su abdomen- te vuelves a la cama y jugamos a papás y mamás?

-¡No seas tonto, Patrick! -se rió colocándose bien la camisa y agarrándome por el brazo para echarme de la cama.

-¿Pero por qué tienes que ser tan quisquillosa, Terry? ¿Nunca has oído eso de que las estrellas tienen que hacerse esperar?

-Un momento, ¿cómo me has llamado?

Sonreí mientras acababa de abotonarme el chaleco y ponerme los zapatos.

-Terry, ¿no te gusta?

-No, parece nombre de perro.

-¿Y Thera?

-Pero, bueno, ¿se puede saber de dónde te has sacado esos nombres?

-De Internet. Estuve buscando variantes de tu nombre y me salieron unos cuantos.

-Pues no vas a llamarme ni Terry, ni Thera -iba a abrir la boca pero continuó hablando, echándome una mirada asesina-, y pobre de tí como te atrevas a llamarme Teresita.

Diablos, ¿cómo podía conocerme tan bien? A ver si ahora a la que había que acusar de leer la mente era a ella. Tras un desayuno plagado de mucho "dulce", ella cogió su coche y yo pedí un taxi, pues Teresa había establecido que no era prudente llegar juntos al trabajo y que, además, no podíamos hacerlo al mismo tiempo, por lo que tuve que bajarme dos calles antes de llegar a las oficinas del FBI y hacer tiempo mirando los escaparates de las tiendas cerradas para llegar 30 minutos más tarde de la hora a la que había fichado Teresa. Cuando llegué a la oficina, no vi a nadie, pero un par de voces me llegaron procedentes de una puerta situada ante la entrada del bullpen de la unidad de homicidios liderada por Lisbon. No soy una persona chismosa, pero no iba a irme sin saber lo que se estaba cociendo ahí dentro. Imaginad que los hablantes hubieran subido el tono, alguien tenía que entrar y frenarlos. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pues no me gusta cotillear, tuve que pegar la oreja en la puerta. Oía a Mancini, muy alterado, y a Lisbon, que mantenía su tono sereno y tranquilo.

-¿Dónde te metiste anoche, Teresa? -preguntó Mancini.

-Estuve en mi casa terminando con papeleo de oficina.

Mancini soltó una risa entre dientes.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Gabe? -interrogó Teresa.

-Nada, pero me parece algo sospechoso que precisamente el día en que Jane entra a trabajar con nosotros no pases la noche conmigo y, para colmo, me dejes en ridículo ante el equipo por defender a ese charlatán que sólo sabe meterte en problemas.

-¿Estás celoso?

-No estoy celoso, sólo quiero que seas franca conmigo.

-¿Quieres que te diga si hay algo entre Jane y yo?

-Quiero que me digas por qué estás conmigo, Teresa, pues sé que no compartes el interés que te profeso.

-¿Tú te oyes, Gabe? ¿Estás loco?

-No juegues conmigo, Teresa, si tienes alguna razón de peso para estar atada a mí contra tu voluntad dímela, rompe conmigo, corta esta cadena, porque creo que no nos merecemos esto.

Vaya, que chico más perspicaz. Iba a empezar a caerme bien y todo, aunque estaba ese detalle de que el foco de sospecha de ser el topo de John Red estuviera posado en él le alejaba mucho de mi lista de gente apreciada.

-Teresa, dime la verdad, no quiero más mentiras.

Lisbon tragó aire y suspiró largamente.

-Tienes razón, Gabe, no siento nada más allá que el respeto profesional por tí.

-¿Y entonces?

-Necesitaba recabar pruebas.

¿Pruebas? ¿Para qué? -preguntó Mancini perplejo.

-Sé sincero, Mancini. ¿Por qué llevas una bolita roja en el bolsillo de la chaqueta?

-¿Qué por qué? Porque es un recuerdo del primer caso en el que trabajé.

-Ah -Lisbon deseaba que se la tragara la tierra de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué pensabas...? -se quedó en silencio unos instantes hasta que su mente vagó hasta aquella tarde en los juzgados- ¿Pensabas que era el topo de John Red? Te tenía por una persona inteligente, Teresa. ¿Te ha metido Jane esa estúpida idea en la cabeza?

-No, fui yo, y lamento todo esto, pero no puedo confiar en nadie, Mancini, y tú sabes que esa bolita es un símbolo de la secta de John Red.

-¡Pero yo no pertenezco a ella! Si quieres saber quién es el topo, mira a tu alrededor, Teresa, porque tienes al enemigo en casa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Eso mismo me preguntaba yo: ¿qué quería decir Mancini? ¿Nos habíamos equivocado tachándole de sospechoso? ¿Tendrá Mancini razón? ¿El odio y las ansias de venganza me habían cegado tanto que habían sido suficientes para que pasara por alto que la pieza que me llevaría a mi enemigo había estado a mi lado todos esos diez años?


	5. Una confesión roja

**Disclaimer: **Si fuera mío, cada capítulo de "El Mentalista" estaría sacando de un fic Jisbon.

Este capítulo va dedicado a Aline95. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo en cada uno de mis fics!

* * *

-¿Qué quieres decir, Gabe? Si sabes algo, deberías contármelo -le recordó Lisbon con la voz ronca por la excitación ante la proximidad de una nueva pista.

-Las paredes oyen y ven, Teresa, será mejor que nos reunamos en un lugar más íntimo. Te espero a las diez en mi casa y, por favor, no traigas a tu mascota.

-Jane no es ninguna mascota, ¿te queda claro? -me enorgullecía oír a Lisbon defendiéndome, podía imaginar la cara de fastidio de Mancini. Todo esto me haría gracia en cualquier otra situación que no implicara mencionar a John Red.

Mancini suspiró. Giró el pomo de la puerta y me escabullí a la cocina, preparándome un té para hacerme el despistado. Unos pasos avanzaron hasta mi posición. No me hizo falta girarme para distinguirlos:

-¿Qué hay, Mancini?

-Te felicito, Jane, tú has ganado.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Es qué teníamos una apuesta?

-Fui un iluso al creer que desaparecerías de la vida de Lisbon una vez se hubiera trasladado al FBI. Parece que uno no puede intimar con Teresa sin tenerte a ti por medio.

-Yo siempre seguiré a Lisbon -repliqué volteándome para mirarle a la cara.

-No sé que puede ver en tu tipo como tú para llevarte a todos lados e, incluso, poner en riesgo su carrera.

-Algo verá cuando tenemos una relación tan cercana y...tan íntima, ¿no crees, Mancini?

A pesar de que gran parte de mi cerebro no podía parar de cavilar sobre el tema de John Red, la otra pequeña parte no reparaba en poner remedio a aquella charla con Mancini que no era sino pequeñas pullitas que reflejaban el rencor que él sentía por mí al haberle separado de Teresa, y lo antipático que me resultaba por haber osado propagar caricias al cuerpo que yo tanto amaba. Era una lucha de gallitos discutiendo sobre el primer premio y a quién debía corresponder.

Unas nuevas pisadas pusieron fin a la discusión. Lisbon nos miró a los dos, quedando de obstáculo entre Mancini y yo. El agente del FBI salió de la cocina sin decir una sola palabra. Di un sorbo a mi té: ¡puaj, que asco, vaya porquería de té servían en el FBI! Vertí el líquido en el fregadero mientras Teresa se preparaba un café:

-¿Cómo es qué desprecias un té, Jane?

-Está horrible, es el peor té que he probado nunca.

-¿Te apetece un café?

-No, gracias.

-Bueno -suspiró algo incómoda-, ¿qué te traías con Mancini?

-Nada, estábamos discutiendo sobre apuestas.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se lamió el labio superior.

-No hagas eso, Lisbon.

-¿El qué? -preguntó inocentemente.

-Provocarme con esas pasadas de lengua.

Se rió. La sala se llenó de luz con aquel celestial sonido.

-¿Es qué no puedo hacer ningún gesto sin provocar tus deseos más primarios?

-Tu sola presencia ya es una provocación, Lisbon. En serio, no creo que te hagas una idea de la atracción que ejerces sobre mí.

-Exagerado.

-Eso lo dices porque continúas creyendo que no eres capaz de excitar a ningún hombre pero, como pudiste apreciar ayer -se pone colorada- no es cierto.

-Sólo dijo que me sobreestimas más de lo que valgo, Jane. No me ves con claridad.

-La que no se ve con claridad eres tú. Eres una persona fascinante, Teresa. Cada gesto, cada palabra, cada zancada...Lo más simple que llevas a cabo me maravilla como si fuera un ciego viendo la luz por primera vez. Nunca había conocido a nadie así. Me fascinas, no sabes hasta que punto.

Claramente jamás había oído palabras que expresaran tanta admiración, tanto amor. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le demostrara tal nivel de adoración como el que yo la hacía sentir.

Me acordé de la conversación que había mantenido con Mancini y la sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro. Ella percibió ese cambio en mi rostro.

-¿Qué hablabas antes con Mancini? -pregunté, fingiendo desconocimiento.

-Como habrás oído -sonreí al sentirme descubierto: ¿es que me estaría contagiando de su nula capacidad de engaño?- le confesé toda la verdad y, para colmo, va a darnos pistas sobre el topo de John Red, ¿no es fantástico, Patrick? Cada vez estamos más cerca de atraparle.

-¿Y tú le crees?

-Claro -contestó extrañada, como si fuera algo fuera de lo normal mi pregunta-, ¿por qué no tendría que hacerlo?

-No confío en nadie a estas alturas, Teresa, no puedo excluir a ninguna persona de mi lista de sospechosos. Bueno, tú eres la excepción.

-Sea como fuere, esta noche va a contarme algo. Verdad o mentira, lo descubriremos más tarde, mientras tanto tenemos que ser optimistas y pensar que su pista va a ser fiable y concluyente.

-Una pregunta: ¿por qué no quería que fuera yo?

-¿En serio lo preguntas?

-Por supuesto, me gustaría saber porque te ha pedido que no lleves a tu mascota cuando esta es la más interesada en dar con John Red.

-Porque no confía en tí.

-Yo tampoco me fío de él y le estoy dando un voto de confianza.

La voz de Smith interrumpió nuestra charla. Venía con pistas sobre el caso ordinario que investigaba la unidad de Lisbon. Durante toda la jornada nos dedicamos a aquel caso que logramos cerrar antes de que cayera la noche: la víctima, ama de casa y prostituta, había sido despedazada por su marido al creerla este infiel. Lo que su cónyuge desconocía es que no era uno el amante, sino varios, y que se entregaba a ellos por intentar salir de la bancarrota y continuar costeando los ostentosos lujos de su marido. Pobre mujer, había vendido su cuerpo por salvar a su amado y este se lo agradecía cortándola a trozos y ocultando sus restos en el congelador.

Aquel día me había servido para entablar lazos con los otros dos componentes de la unidad, Smith y Gómez, dos tipos muy simpáticos que no paraban de preguntarme sobre la veracidad de las múltiples historias que se contaban sobre mis hazañas. Distinta era la actitud que me brindaba Mancini, que no reparó en lanzarme miradas asesinas cuando Lisbon no veía. Yo contraatacaba acercándome a hablar con la jefa dedicándole una mirada que ratificaba su reproche aquella mañana en la cocina.

Pero la jornada no había sido ni mucho menos divertida. Si que me divertí haciendo rabiar a Mancini y a Lisbon, esta última desesperada por mis continuas interferencias en el caso que le acarreaban un mayor papeleo, pero el sentimiento predominante fue una intensa inquietud por lo que aquella noche podría suponer para mí, para la obsesión que me había estado acechando diez años. ¿Qué contaría Mancini sobre el topo de John Red? ¿Revelaría su identidad? ¿Sería un desconocido o acabaría dándome de bofetadas por haber estado años al lado de ese asesino sin cerciorarme?

-¿Vas a ir al mote, Patrick, o me esperas? -preguntó Lisbon mientras acababa de recoger sus cosas.

-¿Pero cómo iba a poder pasar una noche sin tí? -intentaba desdramatizar el asunto para rebajar la tensión- No puedo dormir sin mi beso de buenas noches.

-En tal caso, quédate en mi coche, no tardaré mucho -me lanza sus llaves.

-Tómate el tiempo que requieras, Teresa, no me importa esperar, para nada, llevo demasiado tiempo deseando dar con la identidad del topo que sería dichoso de esperar días si con eso pudiera descubrirle.

Estábamos solos en la oficina. Me encontraba sentado en el borde de su mesa. Lisbon se levantó de su silla y acarició mi rostro con ambas manos. Que bello era el mundo cuando ella estaba conmigo, que pronto desaparecían mis temores al mirar esos ojos verdes. Agarré su mentón para perderme entre sus labios. Cuando nos separamos se marchó del bullpen. Tomé asiento en su silla, llevándome una mano al cabello y resoplando. Juguetée con sus llaves entre los dedos mientras evitaba turbios pensamientos intentando dar con la forma de lograr la aprobación de Lisbon de conducir su coche. Sabía que era algo imposible, Lisbon detestaba mi manera de conducir, le provocaba terror. Reí en mi fuero interno. Se estremecía más cuando yo estaba al volante que respecto al asunto de John Red.

Entonces, sonó un chillido de terror. Corrí por todo el pasillo y llegué hasta el ascensor, con Lisbon dándome la espalda y clavada en el suelo ante la atroz imagen que presenciaban nuestros ojos.

El ascensor estaba abierto pero no vacío. Mancini yacía tumbado con los ojos tan abiertos que te producían un ramalazo de pánico. Estaba atado de pies y manos, boca arriba y con una profunda herida en el abdomen que llenaba su cuerpo de sangre. Pero lo más escalofriante se encontraba en la pared del ascensor: una burlona cara pintada con la sangre de Mancini daba cuenta del responsable de tan atroz crimen: John Red se había enterado de que Gabe iba a hablar y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Lisbon, con el cuerpo temblando y las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos a chorros, se llevó el móvil a la oreja mientras daba voces por si quedaba alguien en las oficinas que pudiera echar una mano. Me acerqué un poco a la escena del crimen, lo bastante para ver escrito, al lado del cadáver de Gabe, un conjunto de cifras sangrantes: 468.


	6. ¿Qué será lo que tiene Georgia?

**Disclaimer: **No, no es mío, porque si lo fuera contrataría de guionistas a todos los que escriben fics Jisbon.

* * *

-Y de esa manera se fue el agente Gabe Mancini, un excelente compañero pero mejor ser humano que lamentablemente fue víctima del mayor asesino en serie de California cuando estaba en acto de servicio. Tengan claro algo, el asesinato de Gabe Mancini no caerá en saco roto, encontraremos a John Red, buscaremos hasta debajo del mismo infierno si es necesario pero haremos justicia a la muerte de nuestro compañero...

Las palabras de Alexa me iban sonando cada vez más bajo. Tenía los cinco sentidos puestos en Lisbon, sentada a mi lado con un vestido negro de cuello alto que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Ambos íbamos de luto, al igual que el resto de personas sentadas en los bancos de la capilla, familiares y compañeros de Mancini que le rendían el último adiós. Ocasionalmente, una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Teresa. Se sentía culpable, bien lo sabía yo, pensaba que de no haber concertado una cita con Gabe este seguiría vivo. Apreté su mano. Me sonrió tímidamente sin alegría en el rostro.

Por otro lado, no podía sacarme de la cabeza esas cifras: 468. ¿Qué habría querido decir Mancini con esos números? Porque estaba claro que los había escrito él. ¿Era la pista que nos llevaría hasta John Red? ¿Le habría descubierto Mancini y aprovechó su último aliento para dejarnos un dato sobre su identidad? Pero, por otra parte, ¿qué significaba el 468? ¿Una fecha de nacimiento, número de taquilla, de placa en el caso que fuera un policía, el número de una dirección? No tenía que ser algo demasiado elaborado, una persona en su lecho de muerte no se devana los sesos buscando la forma más complicada de comunicar algo. El 468 debía conducir a algo simple, sencillo pero fundamental. Ese número era el camino hacia John Red.

Sin embargo, tenía una preocupación todavía mayor que el averiguar el origen de ese 468. El motivo de mi desvelo era Teresa Lisbon. Si John Red asesinó a Mancini, era porque su amigo en el FBI había logrado enterarse de que tenía intenciones de comunicar algo importante a Lisbon, por lo cual John sabría que la agente le seguía la pista y entonces... Quería rogarle que me dejara sacarla del país aunque ya me imaginaba su comentario: "¡No tengo porque huir, no he hecho nada malo! Soy policía, mi trabajo es capturarle y si tengo que morir por ello, lo haré". Me entraba un escalofrío al reproducir estas palabras en mi mente. Temía por mi vida, por supuesto, aunque no en el sentido de mi persona: mi vida era Teresa Lisbon por lo que sentía pánico de que le ocurriera algo intentando ejercer su profesión. Si estuviera en el lugar de Lisbon, no me importaría morir pero, ¿qué sería de mí si ella faltara? ¿Cómo me las apañaría para salir adelante? La vida sin Lisbon se reduciría a esas cuatro letras, sería una mera palabra carente de sentido para mí.

-Jane, ¿piensas estar mucho rato ahí sentado?

Sólo quedábamos Lisbon y yo en la capilla, ella levantada con los brazos en jarra y yo sentado en el banco con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas. Me incorporé y acaricié su mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas.

-No ha sido tu culpa,Teresa.

-Si no hubiéramos quedado, Mancini se habría ido a su casa y seguiría vivo. Soy un monstruo -la voz se le quebró.

-No, no, sabes que John Red hubiera obtenido el domicilio de Mancini en menos de lo que dura un suspiro y habría ido a por él igualmente. No te martirices, por favor, no es culpa tuya.

Envolví sus caderas con mis brazos. Lisbon apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo acaricié su melena. Ante mis ojos, la imagen de un Cristo crucificado con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha en señal de que los clavos han hecho su efecto. Fijé mi mirada en aquella imagen y, mentalmente, dije:

-"No sé si existes pero, si es así, te lo suplico, protégela, no me importa si me ocurre algo a mí pero por favor mantenla a salvo".

Pasaron tres días los cuales transcurrieron con la resolución de un caso ordinario en el que ningún miembro del equipo estaba totalmente implicado. La presencia de Mancini aún estaba muy presente. Respecto a mí, comencé a indagar sobre el significado de esas cifras numéricas pero no pude encontrar nada y para colmo de males notaba a Lisbon distante, no tan predispuesta a reír con mis ocurrencias ni compartir mis muestras de afecto que continuaba profesándole a pesar de su reticencia. No estaba molesto pues conocía la causa de aquel malhumor: estaba frustrada consigo misma al continuar considerándose la responsable de la muerte de Mancini aunque no se implicaba en mis investigaciones sobre el 468. La tercera noche, en su despacho, estaba contándole mis nulas averiguaciones cuando dejó el bolígrafo, apartó el papel que estaba rellenando y abrió la boca:

-¡Estoy harta, Jane, cansada de todo esto! ¿No puedes dejar el tema de John Red aunque sólo sea una noche? -preguntó irritada.

-Todo esto lo hago por Mancini, tal y como quieres tú, para que te des cuenta que no es culpa suya que él esté muerto.

-No te equivoques, Patrick, esto lo haces por tí. Usas la excusa de Mancini para camuflar tu interés propio en capturar a John Red, como siempre has querido. Estoy cansada de oír ese nombre, agotada de que todo tu mundo gire en torno a él, ¿no puedes olvidarle de una maldita vez? -iba alzando la voz a cada palabra y antes de que terminara de hablar ya estaba levantada gesticulando de forma obsesiva.

-¡Pues no, no puedo olvidarle! -me levanté quedando frente a ella- ¿Sabes por qué? Porque hasta que John no desaparezca del mapa tú nunca estarás a salvo y eres lo más importante para mí.

-¡Si olvidarás esa loca obsesión por John no tendría que preocuparme de figurar en la lista de un psicópata! ¡Si dejaras a John Red él me me olvidaría!

El corazón se me partió en dos. Bien sabía que el culpable de su inseguridad era yo pero era diferente oírlo en su boca acusadora que expulsaba palabras cargadas de veneno. Estaba dispuesta a soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro y, por lo que supuse, no serían muy agradables. Me entraron ganas de llorar ante su último comentario. ¿De verdad creía que olvidando a John Red ella estaría a salvo? No, Teresa nunca descansaría de John hasta que este o bien se convirtiera en comida de gusanos o quedara anclado en prisión.

-Así que no intentes pintártelas de héroe porque todo lo que haces es para tu propio beneficio. Eres un egoísta que sólo piensa en él y no le importa lo que le ocurra a los demás -sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

-¡No tienes ni idea, Teresa! Me parece increíble que creas eso cuando mi único propósito es ponerte a salvo de ese psicópata, todos mis esfuerzos por capturarle son para darte una vida.

-¡Mi vida acabó el día en que te conocí, Patrick! ¡MALDIGO EL DÍA EN QUE ENTRASTE AL CBI, OJALÁ NUNCA HUBIERAS APARECIDO!

Las piernas me temblaron. Ni un cuchillo podría haberme hecho más daño que los gritos quebrados de Lisbon. Me descubrí llorando de puro dolor al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo: iba a dejarme para siempre. No, ¿qué iba a ser de mí sin Teresa? Me negaba a pasar un solo segundo lejos de su compañía, no podía, se me cortaba la respiración ante la imagen que proyectaba mi cabeza y en la que Lisbon no figuraba. Ella me detestaba, el fuego de sus ojos me lo demostraba. ¿Cómo iba a vivir sabiendo que quería permanecer lejos de mí? Aunque, por otro lado, era lógico que algún día ella mirara por su propio bienestar y eso suponía separarnos. Jamás había contado con esa opción. Me acerqué a ella y nuestras bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros. Me apartó de un empujón.

-Quiero que te marches, Jane.

-Por favor Teresa, no me hagas esto. No puedo estar sin tí. Estoy perdido si te vas.

Vaciló un momento. Parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas o...estaba dudando que hacer.

-Sé que jamás seré el hombre de tus sueños y que por mi culpa tienes una diana en la cara pero, te lo suplico, no me dejes, por favor -era tal mi dolor que las palabras apenas me salían en susurros -. Yo sé que me quieres y tú sabes que no existen palabras en el mundo para expresarte lo mucho que te amo.

-No te quiero, Jane.

Una ráfaga de frío me recorrió la espalda. ¿Habría pecado de egocéntrico y los últimos acontecimientos habían hecho mella en el amor que algún día pudo sentir Lisbon por mí? Porque de lo que no me quedaba ninguna duda era de que nuestros sentimientos habían coincidido durante una época. Era tal mi desesperación que no me importó que ella no me quisiera, que me odiara. Prefería ver el odio en su cara antes que no verla.

-Me da igual, Lisbon. Entiendo que no me quieras y no me importará que me demuestres que te asqueo pero no me alejes de tu lado, te lo ruego. Sea de la forma que sea quiero pasar todos los días de mi vida a tu lado.

Lisbon resopló y se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperada porque no lograba quitarme de encima. -Si de verdad me quieres, Jane, lárgate. Me queda mucha vida por delante y todo el que se relaciona contigo acaba mal. Quiero vivir y no lo lograré hasta estar lejos de tí. ¡No quiero estar contigo, no quiero que me busques ni que me quieras, deseo que desaparezcas, que hagas tu vida apartado de mí!

En ese momento me quedó claro que nunca aceptaría mi compañía de nuevo. Con un gran nudo en el corazón y la cara cubierta en lágrimas lo acepté, sintiendo como mi interior se fragmentaba y mi vida se evaporaba. Sin despedirse, Lisbon agarró su bolso y se marchó, pasando por mi lado sin mirarme. Yo estaba de espaldas pero podía sentir el fluir de sus movimientos y, cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta parada -no sé por qué se detenía- me giré:

-Sea como sea, Lisbon, volveré a tu lado.

-Ni lo intentes -replicó ella sin girarse.

-Oh, claro que lo haré. Esperaré años antes de hacerlo pero te garantizo que la última imagen que me llevaré a la tumba será la tuya. Lograré que vuelvas a quererme.

Recorrió el pasillo y, en lugar de llamar al ascensor, se desvió a la izquierda para tomar las escaleras. Quería evitar cruzar nuestras miradas. Deseaba marchar para no volver. ¿Sería aquella la última vez que viera a Teresa Lisbon?

No había logrado dormir nada y, para colmo de males, la cabeza me iba a estallar producto de la resaca. No es bueno tomarse más de dos botellas en una noche. Rehusé ir al FBI. No tenía ya nada que hacer allí. Me dirigía al CBI sin saber muy bien por qué. Estaban todos en el bullpen, inclusive Scarlett, que parecía más animada de que de costumbre. Me estrechó la mano al verme y, despidiéndose, se escabulló a su despacho. El equipo me saludó, cada uno a su manera, antes de volver a sus mesas para proseguir con su trabajo de oficina. Me tumbé en mi sofá preguntándome dónde andaría metida Lisbon en esos momentos. ¿Quizás en la sala de interrogatorios, en la escena del crimen? ¿Cómo llevaría el pelo? ¿Se habría maquillado? Unos pasos irrumpieron por el pasillo. Me levanté y vi a Alexa encaminarse al despacho de Scarlett. Después de eso, mi cabeza volvió a perderse en los recuerdos de los días pasados con Lisbon. Recordé su esbelta figura sobre mi pecho, el sabor de sus labios, el tacto de su piel, el nido de pájaros que eran sus cabellos al levantarse, el sonrojo que adquirían sus mejillas cuando me descubría mirándola con aire de perversión...De repente, unos números inundaron toda mi cabeza y de la nada 468 comenzaron a flotar en un fondo rojo. Entonces, los 468 se convirtieron en las caras sonrientes, que se unieron dando lugar a una sola. De esa forma, una voz masculina salió de la boca de la cara: _Volví a ganar y tú ya no puedes hacer nada por protegerla_.

-¡Lisbon! -chillé, levantándome de golpe.

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad. El bullpen estaba vacío. Mi pecho subía y bajaba debido al mal sueño y mi frente estaba perlada de sudor. Uf, que angustia. El corazón iba a salírseme del pecho. La entrada de Scarlett al bullpen de asustó. No la esperaba.

-¿Estás bien, Jane? -preguntó preocupada.

-S-sí, un mal sueño -estaba sofocado.

Scarlett me tendió un vaso de agua. Que mujer más atenta. Lo tomé con la mano temblando y me lo bebí de un trago. No podía relajarme.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -interrogó Scarlett.

-No.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para qué te sientas mejor?

-Nada. Yo mismo me he buscado sufrir.

Permanecimos en silencio durante unos segundos que parecieron horas.

-¿Cómo está tu marido?

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Scarlett, confiriéndole una belleza de la que nunca me había percatado poseía.

-Despertó. No puede moverse pero recuerda todo.

-Me alegro.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal con...con el FBI? -se corrigió- Me enteré de lo de Mancini. La agente Lisbon y tú encontrásteis el cadáver. Debió ser algo tremendo.

-Sí. Sobre todo para ella.

-No me extraña que se haya tomado unas vacaciones.

¡Un momento, ¿cómo unas vacaciones?! Teresa Lisbon no descansaba, se aferraba al trabajo con uñas y dientes. Ya podía estar muriéndose que nunca faltaría a su empleo. ¿Me había perdido algo? ¿Es qué no era del todo consciente de la situación emocional de Lisbon? ¿Tan mal estaba que precisaba un descanso?

-Ha venido a contármelo Alexa. Debido a su marcha me ha pedido algún agente que cubra su ausencia temporal.

-¿Y te ha dicho dónde iba?

¿Y para qué quieres saberlo, Patrick? Como si fuera a recibirte con los brazos abiertos. ¿Quieres sufrir? ¡Pues sí! Prefiero sufrir su odio a su ausencia. Necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba aunque no me sentía seguro de ir a buscarla. Si se había marchado era porque necesitaba un descanso y lo último que querría sería verme.

-¿Has visto alguna vez Lo que el viento se llevó? -preguntó Scarlett.

Cuando el sol salió, tomé una ducha y me vestí. Fui a la agencia de viajes y compré un billete para ir a Georgia. De ida. Aún no había decidido nada pero sabía que Lisbon no había sido del todo sincera: no necesitaba un descanso, buscaba venganza.


	7. Carpetas en penumbra

**Disclaimer: **¡Que más quisiera yo que fuera mío! Si fuera así el Jisbon habría ocurrido ya.

* * *

Era de noche cuando mi avión aterrizó en Atlanta. Recogí la única maleta que había traído, salí del aeropuerto y cogí un taxi. El conductor era un tipo gordinflón con cara de bonachón, era de esas personas que te inspiran ternura al segundo de conocerle. Le di la dirección de mi destino y arrancó el coche.

¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de que Lisbon iba a investigar por su cuenta para capturar ella solita a John Red? Sabía que me había mantenido en la ignorancia porque era consciente de que me las hubiera apañado para no dejarla marchar a la búsqueda de ese psicópata. ¿Habría sido parte del engaño nuestra última conversación? Pero parecía tan sincera, había tal resolución en sus ojos...¡Teresa Lisbon no sabía mentir! No podía hacerme ilusiones. ¿Para qué, para aumentar mi dolor cuando ella volviera a rechazarme? Aunque seguro que me expulsaría a patadas en cuanto la encontrara. Y la tenía localizada. No iba a poder librarse de mí en esta ocasión. Más tarde ella podría dejarme y yo pasaría el resto de mis días deambulando por los bares y recordando esas noches que quedarían como las mejores de mi vida.

Finalmente, el taxi se detuvo. Calle Saint Simon, número 468. Tenía un nudo en el estómago a causa de los nervios por el reencuentro. Dejé una generosa propina para el taxista y salí del auto. La calle era una hilera de casas unifamiliares blancas con terrazas de madera. Algunas de estas rebosaban la más hermosa vegetación. Subí los escalones que separaban la puerta de entrada de la calle. Giré el picaporte. Estaba abierto. La sala se encontraba en penumbras. Dejé la maleta en el suelo y avancé por lo que supuse sería el salón.

¿Me estaría equivocando y en aquellos momentos Teresa estaría en cualquier hotel de Atlanta y no en esta casa? A lo mejor había salido un momento.

Entonces, un fuerte golpe sacudió mi cabeza. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es la completa oscuridad.

-¡Ay, Dios, Jane, despierta, despierta!

No quería pensar que era el cielo porque eso supondría que esa bella voz se encontraba allí. Pero era un sonido tan celestial...Abrí poco a poco los ojos y encontré su rostro mirándome preocupado. Cuando me descubrió despierto suspiró aliviada. No me había matado.

-¿Estás bien, Jane?

-Uf, sí -la cabeza me dolía bastante.

Estaba sobre su regazo. Barajée la idea de simular un desmayo para permanecer más tiempo en esa posición pero Lisbon me ayudó a levantarme y me condujo hacia un sofá azul desteñido. Ella tomó asiento en la butaca negra de al lado.

-No voy a morderte, Lisbon.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -había desaparecido todo rastro de preocupación y ahora quedaba la frustración y el enojo por mi repentina aparición.

-Ya lo sabes.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-La pregunta es: ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

-¿Contarte qué?

-¡Vamos, Lisbon, no te hagas la boba, sabes de lo que estoy hablando! ¿De verás dudabas que no iba a descubrir que el 468 es el número de la residencia de Mancini en Atlanta?

-Tenía la esperanza de que sí.

-Pues has fallado.

-¿Y piensas quedarte mucho tiempo? Digo, me estorbas aquí y preferiría que te fueras.

-Voy a quedarme hasta que atrapes a John Red y esta vez no podrás hacer nada para alejarme. Estoy enamorado de tí y no puedo permitir que estés aquí sola, a la caza de un monstruo que quiere matarte.

-¿No crees que soy la bastante mayorcita como para cuidar de mí misma?

-Lo que pienso es que me has sorprendido bastante: lograste engañarme.

-Pues ya ves, he dejado de necesitarte.

-Pero yo a tí no.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Lisbon se levantó y desapareció de la sala. Me llegó un olor a frutas del bosque. Um, té, la bebida de los dioses. Al poco rato llegó con una humeante taza de té y otra de café.

-Está bien, Jane, no me opondré a que te quedes. Por otra parte conoces bien a John Red y me serás de gran ayuda.

-¿Has averiguado algo?

-¿Ves esas carpetas? -señaló unas cuantas esparcidas sobre la mesa que descansaba detrás de mi sofá. Volvió a levantarse, las cogió y se sentó a mi lado. Esta cercanía me sorprendió. - Son correos electrónicos y facturas telefónicas de Mancini a alguien cuya identidad aún desconozco. Había pensado ir mañana a algún experto a que descubriera con quién mantenía tanto contacto Gabe.

-Por lo que dices no deben ser unos correos demasiado típicos.

En respuesta me tendió las carpetas con los correos electrónicos. Era una correspondencia casi diaria con otra persona de la que nada se comentaba en los mensajes pues estos versaban sobre un único contenido: John Red.

-No te equivocabas, Jane, Mancini estaba relacionado con John Red. Pero me pregunto por qué pensaba entregármelo.

Todo cuadró en ese momento. ¿Cómo no había barajado esa opción?

-Claro, eso es.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué rayos piensas, Jane?

-John Red no mató a Mancini. Fue la persona con quien se comunicaba.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-Teresa, aquella noche Mancini no iba a darte información alguna: pensaba entregarte a John Red.

Se puso pálida. Intuí su arrepentimiento por haberse autoculpado del asesinato de su Judás, del mensajero que iba a entregar su cabeza al maestro. Como Lorelei intentó hacer conmigo.

-Pero, entonces...

-La persona de los correos se enteraría de esta entrega y no sé por qué le asesinó. Si encontramos a esa persona sabremos el motivo de la muerte de Mancini.

-Puede ser cualquiera.

-Pero no va a escapar.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar. Se las agarré para calmarla. Las acaricié suavemente, como había hecho con cada zona de su piel noches antes. Estaba tan nerviosa que no hizo amago de apartarlas. Pensé hipnotizarla para que se calmara pero no iba a lograr arrancarle ese nerviosismo.

-Teresa, relájate, no pasa nada.

-Ya lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

-De la verdad.

Enarqué una ceja en señal de interrogación.

-Jane, me da miedo descubrir la identidad del destinatario de los correos y las llamadas. Los números reflejan que pertenecen a alguien de Sacramento. ¿Y si le conozco, y si se tratara de alguien a quien aprecio? ¿Y si he estado compartiendo espacio con un cómplice de un asesino sin saberlo?

-Si es así -cosa que yo no dudaba- no tienes porque alarmarte. ¿Y qué si le conoces? ¿Acaso también vas a culparte de los crímenes de John Red? De verás, Lisbon, estoy convencido que si hubieras vivido hace años no habrías dudado en ofrecerte de comida para leones. No puedes cargar sobre tus hombros los actos del mundo.

Calló. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Quise acariciar su rostro para apartar las lágrimas pero sabía que no era buena idea. Quería conservar el brazo.

-¿Cómo descubriste el origen del 468?

-Recordé que Mancini había comentado que tenía una casa aquí. Fue una corazonada.

-Acertaste.

-Jane, yo...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué, aunque sabes el vuelco que han dado mis sentimientos, prosigues a mi lado?

-Ya lo sabes. El amor es irracional.

-Perdóname.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que te dije. No quería hacerte daño pero...

-Era lo que pensabas.

Abrió la boca pero optó por callar. Reflexionó y retomó la charla. Había cambiado sus palabras. Pero, ¿con qué motivo?

-Debo controlar más mis palabras.

-Entonces, ¿era cierto todo lo que dijiste? ¿Todo, Teresa?

Su pecho subió con violencia y su cara se tornó roja como una sandía. No quería hacerme daño y no sabía cómo cambiar de tema. Por suerte, su teléfono sonó, cortando por el momento la conversación:

-¿Sí?

El volumen del teléfono era alto por lo que no tuve problemas en oír a la otra persona:

-Perdóname, por favor.

Del teléfono llegó el sonido de un par de tiros.


	8. El náufrago sin faro

Último capítulo! O tal vez no...

Os doy las gracias a todas las personas que me habéis seguido en este fan fic, que nació como un one shot y al final ¡ocho capítulos!

Este último capítulo está narrado por Lisbon y, sinceramente, es mi favorito a pesar de lo triste que es.

Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo. ¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo!

* * *

¿Cuántas veces había acariciado el sobre que reposaba sobre mi mesa del despacho? ¿En cuántas ocasiones lo había abierto para volverlo a cerrar inmediatamente por miedo a lo que pudiera leer?

Sin embargo, ¿podría desmoronarse mi mundo todavía más? ¿Quedaba algo más capaz de causarme igual daño que Patrick Jane? No, no existía nada, porque él era todo para mí.

Agarré el sobre. Llevaba dos meses reposando en mi mesa, arrugado de las veces que lo había doblado. Se me hizo una bola el estómago. ¿Realmente quería leerlo? ¿Era tan masoquista? ¿Es que estaba tan enamorada de Patrick que todavía me quedaban ganas de sufrir un poco más? Pero necesitaba respuestas, una explicación, y sabía que podría encontrarla en esa carta, el único contacto que había habido entre mi antiguo compañero y yo desde su despertar.

¿Cómo podía ser? Aún no lograba convencerme de que Jane era un...un...la palabra era difícil aplicarla en una frase donde el sujeto era Jane, pero allá voy: no era capaz de asimilar que Patrick Jane fuera un asesino. ¿Cómo iba a asimilarlo cuando se había pasado tantos años a la caza de uno y había ayudado a meter entre rejas a tantos otros? Aunque si algo me había enseñado la vida en esos tres meses era que nada es lo que parece, que lo que un día es blanco al siguiente puede estar invadido por la oscuridad.

Recuerdo la noche en la casa de Atlanta cuando sonó mi móvil. "Perdóname", resonaba constantemente en mi cabeza entremezclado con el ruido de una pistola. Mi cabeza proyecta la imagen de Jane postrado en la alfombra del salón, con el abdomen chorreante de sangre y la pistola en la mano izquierda.

No puedo expresar el temor que experimenté en ese momento. Ni tampoco la confusión. ¿Por qué hacía aquello justo cuando le había informado de mis avances en la investigación sobre el asesino de Mancini? ¿Es que me encontraba ante el culpable que había preferido quitarse la vida antes que pasar su vida entre rejas?

Con todos los músculos temblando llamé a urgencias que se presentaron velozmente. Tras angustiosos días en la UCI, Jane despertó. Yo, como había hecho siempre, no había dejado de velar en su lecho desde que ingresó, desconectada del mundo e interrogándome sobre la macabra situación que había presenciado.

Cuando despertó, sus ojos vagaron por la habitación hasta enfocarse en mí. Le miré aterrorizada y apenada al mismo tiempo. ¿Estaba sintiendo compasión por un asesino? Durante un rato nos miramos en silencio hasta que Jane cortó el silencio con una voz baja y en la que las palabras eran difíciles de entender:

-Creo que te debo una explicación.

No contesté.

-Teresa, yo...

En aquel momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Eran Rigsby y Cho. Habían estado llamado ininterrumpidamente todo el tiempo que Jane se sumió en el sueño. Por sus caras pude detectar dos cosas: que a partir de ese día mi vida cambiaría por completo. Y que no me había equivocado respecto a Jane.

-Jefa, ¿podemos hablar?

Se esforzaban por no mirar a Jane aunque los años de amistad se sobreponían a la profesión: le observaban por el rabillo del ojo, cerciorándose de que estaba entero.

-Yo también me alegro de veros -dijo Jane con alegría.

-Si tenéis que decirme algo, que sea aquí -respondí.

Risgby cogió aire y Cho ni se inmutó, aunque yo sabía que estaba teniendo una lucha interna de sentimientos.

-Jane -el asiático miró a nuestro compañero como si fuera el protagonista de un interrogatorio-, sabes por qué estamos aquí, ¿cierto?

-No creo que sea para preguntarme cómo estoy.

-No estamos de broma, Jane -contestó Cho enfadado para luego mirarme con pesar-. Lisbon, por favor, sal un momento.

-¡No pienso irme! -grité- Soy la líder de este equipo, creo que tengo derecho a saber lo que está pasando.

-Por favor, jefa...-me suplicó Rigsby.

-Si tenéis que hacer algo, hacedlo ya. Recordad que los sentimientos no pueden repercutir en vuestra profesión. Antes que amigos, somos policías.

-De acuerdo -dijo Cho-. Jane...

-Déjalo, Cho -le cortó Jane con el semblante pálido pero con una sonrisa-, no quiero hacerte pasar por ese mal trago. No vas a tener que interrogarme, no pienso callarmelo.

-¿Callarte qué? -le pregunté con la respiración entre cortada, aunque sospechaba de lo que se trataba.

-La persona que se comunicaba con Mancini no fue su asesino. Fui yo.

A pesar de que esa idea no había dejado de inundar mi mente, fue superior a mí oírlo de su boca. De pronto no sentía las piernas y el corazón me latía desaforado, como si hubiera corrido una cantidad considerable. Estaba hiperventilado.

-Teresa, lo siento tanto, pero lo hice por tí -la voz de Jane denotaba preocupación por el estado en el que estaba. ¿Tan mal se me veía?

-¡Y un cuerno, Jane! -me acerqué a su cama furiosa, tanto que Rigsby tuvo que sujetarme- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, por qué?!

-No lo entenderías.

-¡Dímelo, merezco una explicación!

-Jefa, vete, por favor. -me pidió Cho.

Viendo mi negativa a acatar su petición. Rigsby me sacó en volandas de la habitación. Esa fue la última vez que vi a Patrick Jane.

Aquella noche fue fatídica: me encontraba agotada física y mentalmente, me encontraba como el nadador que tiene la orilla a escasos metros pero que de repente se ve atrasado por una ola. ¿Siempre tenía que haber algo que me hiciera retroceder? ¿Nunca podría tener una vida normal? Me pasé todo el vuelo, que había tomado nada más salir del hospital, llorando a lágrima viva ante la mirada alarmada de los pasajeros, que me miraban discretamente por miedo a que les pillara. Una anciana se acercó a mí y me tendió un pañuelo. No le respondí y volvió a su asiento.

Una vez regresé a Sacramento otro hecho volvió a golpearme, aunque no tan fuerte como lo de Jane: la topa de John Red no era otra que Van Pelt, la dulce e ingenua Van Pelt, o al menos eso era lo que había hecho creer. Había sido ella la que se había estado escribiendo con Mancini y a la que había informado de su propósito de eliminarme del mapa. Cuando se enteró de lo de Jane parece ser que se hundió y confesó, aunque digo que llevaba arrastrando un enorme peso de remordimiento desde hacía tiempo, aunque no hizo nada para cambiar su situación.

Dos semanas después, tuvo lugar el juicio a Van Pelt. Diez años de cárcel. Le habían rebajado la pena por delatar a unos cuantos miembros del FBI y altas esferas seguidores de John Red, aunque se negó a entregar al líder.

Ocho días más tarde se produjo el juicio a Jane. No asistí. No podía. Me pasé el día encerrada en mi despacho, intentando distraerme con la montaña de papeles que tenía, pero acabé vaciando la botella de tequila y llenando el suelo de lágrimas.

Sentencia: veinte años de cárcel. Me quedé sorprendida aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, me alegré que le cayera tan poca pena. De lo único que pude enterarme, puesto que nadie quería decirme nada de Jane, era que había alegado defensa propia y el juez le creyó.

Tenía tantas preguntas y tanta necesidad de respuestas...pero, a la vez, tenía mucho miedo de descubrir la verdad y que esta fuera un motivo para borrar para siempre a Jane y tratarlo como un caso de asesinato a un compañero que, por otra parte, quería matarme a mí.

Continuaba amando locamente a Patrick Jane. Nunca habría nada que pudiera borrar mis sentimientos. Seguiría enamorada de él aunque fuera un monstruo, lo tenía claro, porque yo había conocido a un Patrick Jane del que aún conservaba la esperanza que quedaran vestigios.

Suspiré. Tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar la situación.

_Cárcel de Sacramento._

Mi mente retornó tiempo atrás, al día en el que había estado en esa misma sala, sentada en el mismo banco, esperando a que Jane apareciera. En ese momento, estaba a la espera de una sentencia en la que había salido bien parado. Pero no siempre iba a ganar, no iba a durarle siempre esa capacidad para escaquearse de los problemas.

La puerta se abrió y de ella apareció un funcionario y Jane. Parecía agotado, cabizbajo, aunque sus ojos se iluminaron cuando me vieron. Uf, ¿por qué no podía controlarme? ¿Por qué no podía olvidar que lo amaba y seguir mi vida?

Una sonrisa se pintó en su cara, esa sonrisa tan pilla que yo adoraba. No sonreí, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Se sentó ante mí. El funcionario se marchó y nos quedamos a solas en la sala.

-Patrick...

No me dio tiempo a hablar. Tomó mi rostro y me besó con violencia, con pasión, como si él fuera un buceador y yo el aire que tanto precisaba. Yo no pude menos que dejarme llevar, agarrando sus cabellos. Entonces, una alarma se instaló en mi cabeza: ¿qué hacías besándote con un asesino, Teresa? ¡No, no, parale, no dejes que continue condicionando tu existencia, empieza a olvidarle!

Le aparté de mí, sabiendo que aquello era lo mejor. Me miró con pesar y acarició mis mejillas antes de volver a tomar asiento.

-No debiste hacerlo, Jane.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez?

Era con frases como esas con las que me desarmaba por entero. Aquellas palabras me hacían sentirme adorada aunque no podía pensarlo cuando él había cometido ese acto tan violento: si me amaba, ¿por qué me obligaba a vivir separada de él veinte años?, ¿por qué me hacía pasar por aquello?

-Venía a hablarte, Jane.

-¿Abriste la carta?

-No.

-Lo suponía -suspiró derrotado.

-¿Qué creías? ¿Qué iba a venir corriendo a tus brazos después de lo que has hecho?

-Ni siquiera quería que vinieras, Teresa. No debí enviarte esa carta.

-Lo que no debiste haber hecho jamás fue aparecer en mi vida.

La cara se le contrajo en una mueca de dolor pero no sentí pena por él. También me había ofendido con su comentario. Si no quería verme, ¿por qué diablos me mandaba cartas como si estuviéramos en el instituto?

-Tienes razón, Teresa, nunca debí implicarme contigo pero era algo inevitable que me enamorara de tí: tú eres un faro y yo un barco perdido en alta mar. No podría hacer nada si no tuviera tu luz.

-Jane, ¿por qué me dices todo esto después...?

-¿De asesinar a Mancini? Has venido a preguntarme eso, te está reconcomiendo por dentro, ¿no es así? No quieres hacerte a la idea de lo que soy, aún me ves como era antes, ¿cierto?

-Para mí continuas siendo el mismo.

-Bueno, he estado antes en la cárcel por esto mismo aunque creo que no saldré de aquí durante unos cuantos años.

Sollozé. Yo que había luchado tanto para no sacar a relucir mi dolor. Sin embargo, cuando me recordó que estaría tantos años luchando contra su ausencia no pude sujetar más tiempo aquella careta de fortaleza.

-No llores Teresa, por favor, no, no, no estoy tan mal, de verdad. Les hago trucos mentales a los presos, juego a las cartas.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto, Patrick?

-Todo lo que hice fue por tí. Verás, vas a ser la primera persona a la que se lo cuente porque tienes derecho a una explicación: yo sabía que Mancini no iba a proporcionarte información alguna. Por eso, le pedí que viniera a esa sala que está en la última planta del FBI y a la que nunca va nadie a darle información. Cuando llegó, se presentó con una pistola y me digo que tú serías la siguiente. No podía permitirlo. No me habría importado morir si con ello hubiera logrado ponerte a salvo.

-¿Y entonces? -la voz me temblaba.

-Empezamos a forcejear y la pistola se disparó. Fue un accidente, en serio.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Estás de broma? -bufó- ¿Qué habrías hecho? ¿Ponerme las esposas y llevarme derecho a prisión? No, no, antes tenía que ponerte a salvo de John Red. Ya luego te lo hubiera contado.

-¿Tú te oyes, Jane? -me descubrí chillando- ¿Te piensas que esto es un juego, que tú puedes matar a alguien y después elegir el momento oportuno de contarlo?

-Lo que me sorprende es que tú me estés reprochando.

-¿Y qué creías? ¿Qué iba a consolarte?

-Por lo menos podrías darme las gracias. Si no hubiera sido por mí estarías de comida para gusanos.

Sentí ganas de atizarle un puñetazo. Vale, quería salvarme, pero no había sido yo la que le había obligado a disparar a Mancini. Y ahora encima me echaba la culpa a mí. Será hijo de...

-Respecto al cadáver, bueno, lo dejé en el ascensor, escribí esas cifras al azar y esperé a que alguien llamara.

-Pero te salió mal.

-Sí. Jamás creí que esas cifras pudieran significar algo pero me puse a investigar para comprobar si habría metido la pata. Cuando estábamos en la casa y me dijiste lo que habías descubierto me acobardé y por eso opté por la vía fácil. Fui un idiota.

-Un completo idiota.

-Estás siendo muy injusta.

-¡Encima! Mira Jane, ahora mismo ardo en deseos de irme porque me repugna tu actitud. Has cambiado y no me gusta nada este Patrick Jane.

-Puedes irte cuando quieras.

-Me voy a marchar y no volveré nunca más, Patrick. Pero, antes, dejame decirte algo: tú solo te has buscado esta basura en la que te has metido. Eres un asesino y no hay justificación para lo que has hecho. Quisiste atrapar a un psicópata y tal vez acabaréis compartiendo celda. Tenías una vida por delante, oportunidades para ser feliz...

-Tú me abandonaste.

-¿Y qué? ¿Creías que siempre estaríamos juntos? Yo sabía que al final algo acabaría separándonos. Pensaba que sería alguna enfermedad, la vejez, que salieras herido tras hallar a John Red, porque necesitaras descansar, porque quizás yo algún día precisara de un cambio, pero nunca creí que acabarías contagiado de esa crueldad y odio contra la que tanto has combatido desde que llegaste al CBI.

No le di tiempo a responder. Me puse en pie. Me aferró la muñeca y se levantó. Tenía la cara contraída de puro dolor. La misma que cuando llegó a la brigada. Le amaba locamente pero me juré a mí misma que nunca más volvería a ver a Patrick Jane. Nos habíamos hecho suficiente daño y ambos debíamos mirar hacia delante, esta vez sin tener la mano del otro para sostenerla. Seríamos, tal y como había dicho él, náufragos alejados del faro.

-Jane, si me quieres dejame ir.

Me soltó la muñeca pero no pude irme.

-Buena suerte, Patrick.

-Antes de irte, permíteme hablar un momento: en la vida me han hecho muchas heridas, Teresa, pero nunca tendré una que me aflija tanto dolor que esta estampa que tengo de tí, porque sé que te he hecho sufrir y jamás me lo perdonaré. Mereces una vida y yo sólo puedo ofrecerte lágrimas.

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar. No había experimentado esa sensación desde el día del fallecimiento de mi madre. No podía quedarme más porque sino corría el riesgo de perderme entre sus dos mares y sus labios. Antes de abandonar la sala, cuando estaba a un paso de la salida, escuché el último susurro de sus labios.

-Mi faro.

¿FIN?


	9. Érase una vez

__Este sí que es el último capítulo! No sé si os gustará o no, yo he disfrutado muchísimo escribiéndolo.

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las que me habéis seguido y habéis comentado. ¡No podéis imaginaros lo contenta que me hace ver que tengo reviews!

Este último capítulo está narrado por Jane. ¡Ojala os guste y muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!

* * *

_Cinco meses más tarde._

-¿El señor Jane?

Un funcionario calvo y flacucho se presentó en mi celda. Había interrumpido la partida de cartas entre Frank, mi compañero de celda, y yo. Menos mal, porque estaba a punto de perder.

-Recoja sus pertenencias, puede marcharse.

Me quedé clavado en la cama. ¿Cómo que podía irme? ¿No debían pasar veinte años hasta que volviera a pisar la calle? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Me resistía a creer que Teresa había sido partícipe en sacarme de prisión desde nuestro último encuentro. Sus ojos denotaban demasiado cansancio, ansias de una vida que yo jamás podría proporcionarle.

¿Quizás Red John había empleado sus contactos con el único fin de que me uniera a él una vez libre? Si era así prefería pudrirme en la cárcel a estar bajo su autoridad.

No me llevó mucho tiempo hacer el equipaje puesto que no tenía demasiadas pertenencias.

-Bueno, Patrick, vuelvo a quedarme sin compañero -dijo Frank mientras me daba un abrazo.

-No creo que estés solo mucho tiempo. Además, sólo te quedan un par de meses antes de que te den la condicional.

-Cuando eso ocurra nos tomaremos unas copas.

-Tenlo por seguro, Frank. Nos vemos pronto.

Frank era un hombre que te inspiraba lástima una vez conocías la historia tan dramática que ocultaba esa masa gigante moldeada y llena de tatuajes. La empresa en la que trabajaba cayó en bancarrota siete años antes y, de repente, se vio incapaz de mantener a su esposa y su hija recién nacida con lo escaso de su prestación por desempleo. Empapelaba la ciudad con sus currículums pero nadie le llamaba hasta que un día que la desesperación pudo con él se presentó en un supermercado con pistola en mano -y descargada- exigiendo la recaudación. Sin embargo, era un buen hombre y enseguida confesó a las autoridades, recibiendo el peor castigo que se le puede aplicar a un ser humano: estar lejos de las personas amadas. Los dos fuimos causantes de ese dolor y ambos cometimos nuestros delitos en un arrebato de desesperación. Él para darle un plato caliente a sus chicas y yo para que la mía pudiera seguir respirando.

Pero ahora lo había perdido todo y nada me quedaba ya por lo que seguir luchando. Aunque ardía en deseos de conocer la identidad de la persona que me había sacado de prisión en tan poco tiempo y, sobre todo, qué querría a cambio de esa libertad.

Cuando llegué a la calle no vi ningún auto. Tuve la estúpida esperanza de que ella fuera esa persona, que me estuviera esperando apoyada en el capó de su coche y que sonriera al verme. No había aprendido nada.

-La persona que le sacó me pidió que la esperara en la cafetería Neptuno. ¿Sabe dónde está?

-Sí, claro, no queda muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Le pido un taxi?

-No, no se preocupe, iré caminando. Quiero respirar de nuevo.

El funcionario ni se despidió y me dejó solo en el aparcamiento de la prisión de Sacramento. El lugar de la cita quedaba a quince escasos minutos y yo necesitaba volver a sentir la brisa fresca en mi rostro.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a cómo mi desconocido citante había logrado sacarme de prisión sin tan siquiera llegar a cumplir el año de internamiento. No podía encontrar un procedimiento legal que me devolviera a la calle. Aunque puede que esto fuera parecido a lo que yo hice con Lorelei.

Cuando abandoné los exteriores de la prisión me mezclé con la gente de Sacramento que asolaba las afueras de la ciudad, repleta de casas unifamiliares. Me fijé en sus caras, intentando adivinar parte de sus vidas, pero en cada rostro encontraba un rasgo de Lisbon que causaba que mi corazón se encogiera de dolor.

Probablemente mi rostro pareciera el de un suicida o algo por el estilo pues no fueron pocas las personas que se quedaron mirándome alertadas. Seguramente pensarían si iba a tirarme en mitad de la carretera o del puente que quedaba a pocos metros y bajo el cual ahora pasaba.

No pensaba acabar con mi vida por mucho que esta hubiera acabado para mí. Merecía una condena por todo el mal que había causado en las personas que amaba y el castigo sólo me lo proporcionaría una vida larga preso de la soledad.

Ya me veía de anciano, todavía en la misma habitación de motel y viviendo del recuerdo de los mejores años de mi vida que se habían acabado ocho meses atrás. Moriría solo, seguro, enfermo de la tristeza de no poder aguantar más la soledad que yo mismo me había impuesto.

Llegué a la cafetería Neptuno e intenté localizar algún coche conocido pero ni el Mercedes ni el Citroen me resultaban familiares. Suspiré y entré al local. Era muy bonito, con el suelo de mármol y las paredes en tonos tierra. Me recordaba a la cabaña de madera donde solía pasar temporadas festivas con Charlotte y Ángela.

Había una fila de mesas con bancos y detrás del último conjunto una puerta abierta que daba a otra sala parecida. En la sala principal había una pareja de jóvenes estudiantes con sus carpetas y un ejecutivo trabajando con el ordenador. ¿Estaría mi visita en la otra sala? De repente, una camarera regordeta y pelirroja apareció ante mí.

-Buenas tardes, usted debe ser el señor Jane, ¿Verdad?

-No sabía que era tan famoso.

-Le está esperando en la otra sala. ¿Quiere que le sirva algo?

-No, gracias.

La camarera me abandonó para atender a los estudiantes. Se me hizo bola el estómago. ¿Quién me estaría esperando? Inhalé aire y entré a la otra sala. Entonces, el cielo apareció ante mis ojos, tan nítido que creí que no podía ser algo real, sino un producto de mis fantasías.

Teresa Lisbon estaba sentada en la primera mesa mirándome con una sonrisa preciosa, divertida al ver mi asombro. ¿Me había perdido algo? Se suponía que no quería volver a verme jamás pero me devuelve a la calle. ¿Es que todavía quedaban sentimientos en ella que le impedían sobreponer su carrera profesional a mí?

-No soy un fantasma, Jane, ni tampoco voy a morderte. ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Le obedecí como un perrito a su dueña. De pronto me entró calor a pesar de estar en noviembre. Me quité el chaleco y me arremangué las mangas. Sabía que la causa de mi calor era esa pequeña belleza morena que parecía feliz de volver a verme.

-¿Cómo estás, Jane?

-Algo sorprendido. ¿Y tú?

-Ahora estoy muy bien.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Lisbon? ¿Cómo has conseguido sacarme de allí?

-No ha sido fácil y te aseguro que he tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas para traerte hasta acá. Verás, no pude dejar de darle vueltas a la conversación que tuvimos y al motivo que me diste de tu delito. Ni creas que estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste, para nada, pero, tras reflexionarlo, me di cuenta que no podría vivir sabiéndote en ese horrible lugar cuando habías sacrificado tu libertad por mí.

-Eso no me supone una carga, Lisbon, sería dichoso de pasar el resto de mi vida a la sombra si me garantizarán que estarías a salvo.

-Pero yo no podía dejarte allí después de haberme salvado la vida y, además...

-¿Además?

Se puso roja como una sandía y se llevó a los labios la humeante taza de café en un intento por evitar mi mirada.

-Patrick, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos poco después de lo de Mancini?

Como olvidarlo. Aquella conversación había roto mi corazón en pedazos irrecuperables.

-Claro que me acuerdo.

-Todo era mentira y nunca me perdonaré haberte hecho sufrir.

-¿Cómo mentira? No entiendo nada.

-No quería involucrarte en el caso porque pensaba que el culpable había sido Red John. Piensa por un momento si las cosas hubiesen sido al revés, ¿me hubieras dejado investigar para estar más cerca de Red John?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Pues entenderás por qué te hice creer que ya no te amaba, porque quería alejarte de ese psicópata para no ponerte en peligro. Jane, te quiero y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso. Ni aunque fueras un monstruo podría borrar mis sentimientos.

-No merezco tu amor, Lisbon, no después de lo que te hice.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Salvarme? Si no hubiera sido por tí estaría pudriéndome en el cementerio. Te debo la vida, Patrick.

-Yo sí que te debo mi vida, Teresa, sin tí no hubiera podido salir a flote tras lo de mi familia.

Acarició mi mano suavemente. Una corriente eléctrica circuló por todo mi cuerpo. No podía engañarme a mí mismo. Siempre acabaría encontrando una excusa para volver a ver a Lisbon, no sería capaz de permanecer toda una vida sin contemplar sus ojos verdes que me miraban emocionados. Al igual que los míos.

-¿Y cómo hiciste para sacarme?

-Esperé un mes para tomar una determinación y, cuando lo hice, comencé a investigar a fondo a Mancini para intentar encontrar pruebas sólidas que lo relacionaran con Red John. Incluso visité en un par de ocasiones a Van Pelt para que me proporcionara datos.

-¿Lo hizo?

-Oh, claro, estaba demasiado avergonzada por sus actos como para negarme esa información. Aunque siempre se negó a entregarme a Red John. Bueno, volviendo al caso, después de investigar como una loca durante tres meses recabé los suficientes datos que no sólo pintaban un cuadro muy distinto de Mancini sino de otras muchas personalidades que generarían un tremendo escándalo si la gente conociera cómo son realmente. Una vez lo tuve todo listo hablé con el FBI y les propuse olvidarme de mi investigación si ellos me ayudaban a sacarte de prisión. Naturalmente se negaron y me amenazaron con quitarme mi empleo si continuaba insistiendo. Entonces, me presenté ante el juez y le entregué todo lo que había encontrado. El hombre estaba tan satisfecho con mi trabajo que aceptó mi condición, es decir, sacarte de la cárcel. Eso sí, tienes que hacer servicios comunitarios durante un año y presentarte durante ese tiempo en los juzgados cada día.

-¿Y has arriesgado tu carrera por mí?

-¡Bah, como si no lo hubiera hecho antes!

-Pero, Teresa, ¿por qué lo haces? No valgo tanto como para que te quiten la placa por mi culpa.

-Patrick, para mí eres más valioso que un millón de placas y no me hubiera importado despedirme del cuerpo si con eso volvieras conmigo.

Me arrodillé en el banco y, tal y como había hecho en prisión, tomé su rostro y besé sus labios, esta vez con dulzura, con delicadeza. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para saborearla, no tenía por qué comportarme como un animal hambriento. Aunque ese calor no se marchaba...

-¿Nos vamos, Tessa?

Me miró con cara asesina por el nombre. Cuanto había echado de menos esa mirada.

-Antes, tengo que enseñarte algo. Por favor, no vayas a desmayarte ni a volverte loco, ¿de acuerdo?

-Me estás asustando, ¿qué has hecho?

-Nada -rió-. Mejor preguntate qué has hecho tú.

Arquée una ceja en señal de interrogación. Se levantó del banco y me di cuenta de lo que hablaba. La altura de la mesa me había impedido verla de cintura para abajo pero ahora podía ver claramente ese gran bulto que sobresalía entre sus caderas. Me acerqué a su vientre como si fuera un imán. Lo acuné entre mis brazos, maravillado por la imagen que recogían mis ojos. Un bebé mío, de Teresa, nuestro.

-Daré a luz dentro de un mes.

Me puse de rodillas, quedando mi frente pegada a su vientre. Acarició mis cabellos con ternura mientras yo me sentía incapaz de despegar mis manos de ese milagro de la vida.

-¿Y bien, qué te parece, Patrick?

-¿Qué que me parece? Que no podría existir nadie más feliz que yo en este momento.

Tomó mi mano, me puso en pie y las volvió a colocar sobre su vientre mientras rodeaba mi cuello son sus brazos.

-¿Cómo pude dejarte ir, Teresa?

-No volveré a irme nunca más. No volverás a perder tu faro.

Volvimos a unir nuestros labios y, por primera vez desde hacia diez años, tuve la convicción de que no habría nada en el mundo capaz de hacer que volviera a renunciar a Teresa. Ni Red John, ni los fantasmas del pasado, ni los miedos internos me servirían de excusa para volver a dejarla ir. No, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaría junto a Teresa y a la pequeña criatura que terminaría de completar el rompecabezas de mi vida, una historia que, si tuviera que escribirla algún día, empezaría con un "Érase una vez".


End file.
